Light Cuts Through Darkness
by Erin Jessica Durango
Summary: In a freak acccident, all of Serena's friends perish. Life is getting worse and worse. Will she survive, or will it take the help of Kari to save her? *STORY NOW COMPLETED!*
1. Serena

Hihi. I do not in any way, shape or form own Sailormoon or Digimon. I am merely a fan of both who decided to give more fans a little cross between the two. I hope you enjoy, and remember to review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
TOKYO, JAPAN: 2.22.02  
  
TIME: 3:45 AM  
  
Serena awoke gasping and sweating. A quick glance at the clock told her all she needed to know~ the dream was what woke her. She slowly shook out her long blonde hair, and sat up in her bed. The room was almost completely dark. Her computer screen was off, her drapes were drawn tightly shut. Only her alarm clock numbers cast a faint glow across her nightstand. Serena scowled.  
  
Upon the nightstand there was nothing there that would bother the ordinary person. A glass of water, a hair band, a lamp. Then there was...it. It was the cause of all these problems. That it was the reason that her fate was what it was.  
  
Serena thought back to the day she got it. After a fierce battle which left her friends, daughter and lover dead, that man appeared. He appeared in stream of bright light which blinded her. That is when he dealt Serena her fate.  
  
"You can have your friends back. But it won't be easy. Take this. Someday someone will appear and show you the true meaning of it. After you help that person, you will be rewarded greatly."  
  
Damn old man and his stupid objects, Serena thought. In a rage she picked it up and hurled it across the room. It made a satisfying THUNK against the wall, so she bounded from her bed to pick it up and throw it against the wall, again and again.  
  
Sammy, her little brother, appeared in her doorway, a light from the hall shining behind him. Serena flung around and hissed like a cat.  
  
"Close that door Sammy!"  
  
Her little brother obeyed. He entered the room and closed the door behind him. Sleep clear in his voice, he spoke out across the room.  
  
"Serena? What are you doing? Were you hitting my wall?"  
  
"No. I wasn't. Go back to bed."  
  
Sammy walked over to Serena and put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Hey, I know that your friends died in that freak accident or whatever, but you need to get over it. It was 6 months ago."  
  
Serena pushed Sammy away from her, and turned to slam him up against the wall.  
  
"Don't ever talk to me like that. I will NOT get over it. UNDERSTAND?"  
  
Sammy slipped around his sister and backed off slowly. He stood near the door and folded his arms over his chest.  
  
"Then will you at least let some light into your room? And wil you come out like you used too? Mom says you can't miss anymore school...she can't pay for a tutor anymore."  
  
Serena turned away from him, and flung herself on her bed. She sobbed, then straightened up to look at her brother.  
  
"I will think about it. I'm sorry I woke you up. Will you leave now?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm going." He started to open up the door.  
  
Serena looked at the object in her hand. Right now it was the last thing she wanted to see.  
  
"Sammy, wait. Take this with you. It's a toy."  
  
Sammy took it and studied it.  
  
"Wow! Thanks Serena! It's awesome!"  
  
"No, thank you Sammy." Maybe I can get some sleep tonight now, she thought.  
  
All of a sudden, the object lit up and started beeping. Serena picked up the object and stared at it in disbelief.  
  
Is this what it is supposed to do...? 


	2. Kari

TOKYO, JAPAN: 2.22.02  
  
TIME: 4:00 AM  
  
Kari awoke with a start. At once she realized what had awoken her.  
  
Her Digivice lay on the heavily carpeted floor. The screen was lit up and it was beeping like crazy...it was going haywire.  
  
She rose from her bed, careful not to wake up the cat sleeping on her bed. Kari picked up her Digivice and narrowed her dark eyes to read it.  
  
The screen said nothing. It showed no clue as to waht was wrong.  
  
Kari sighed. This was not the first time her Digivice acted like this. It only happened like this when...when...what had that old man said? He had said, "You have the Crest of Light. There is a new Digi-Destined among the people of your city. They will have the Crest of Darkness. When you feel this person's emotions, your Digivice will react to them. You need to find and help this person, like Light helps cast the shadows of the Dark."  
  
Thats what he said, Kari thought. This only happens when the nw Digi- Destined's emotions got the best of them. Apparently right now, the Digi-Destined was having a 'dark moment'. My Digivice reacts when I have a 'light moment'. It makes sense.  
  
Kari shook her head, and dropped her Digivice back onto the ground. She sat on her bed, he short dark hair swinging about her face. At this, the cat on the end of her bed did wake up. She yawned, then fixed her sky blues eyes on Kari.  
  
"Kari?"  
  
Kari turned and smiled at her cat. She picked her up and swung her into her lap.  
  
"Hi Gatomon. Did I wake you up? I'm sorry."  
  
The cat smiled. She was all white, with a long tail and big ears. Gatomon stood up and walked over to the other side of the bed. She jumped down and picked up the Digivice.  
  
"Hey, what's your Digivice doing down here?"  
  
"It started going off, and when I woke up, it was down there!"  
  
The cat nodded, a quick flap of her ears in the wind. She handed up the Digivice to Kari, who took it, then she jumped back onto the bed.  
  
"Kari...this is about the new Digi-Destined, isn't it?"  
  
Kari shook her head yes. Her heart lay heavy with questions. She had nobody to ask them to, of course, except Gatomon, so she started to talk.  
  
"Gatomon, I'm supposed to find them and help them in their time of need. But...I've looked all over. You know that! But...how can I find them when all they are doing is hiding in the darkness?"  
  
Gatomon was listening intenetly. When Kari finished, she sat there in thought.  
  
"Kari...its ok. You will find them soon. I have a feeling things will start to look up!"  
  
The cat yawned and curled up at the end of the bed.  
  
"Now go back to sleep! You're ruining my catnap!" 


	3. Going Back?

TOKYO, JAPAN: 2.22.02  
  
TIME: 8:17AM  
  
Serena straightened her curtains as neatly as possible. Can't let any light in, she thought, or I will have to relive that mess.  
  
Yet in the end, light did find it's way to Serena. As she sat on her bed, a sharp knock sounded on the door.  
  
"Come in," Serena called.  
  
Serena's mother walked into her room with a laundry basket. As Serena sat transfixed, her mother started throwing clothes to her. A red tank top, jean shorts, socks--even red underwear.  
  
"Uh...Mom?"  
  
Serena's mom straightened up, turned to Serena and held up a hand to halt her speaking.  
  
"Serena, you are getting out of this house dammit. I'm tired of you moping around, and...and being depressed...and...and living like a bat!"  
  
With that, she strode across the room and opened the curtains wide. Serena hissed angrily and threw her arms up to sheild her eyes.  
  
"Serena, get dressed, because I'm taking you to school!"  
  
Serena jumped up from her bed as her mother picked up the laundry basket and walked to the door.  
  
"I'm not going! What if I just don't get dressed? Huh, Mom?"  
  
Serena's mother turned around and stared at her. She got angry and threw the laundry basket at the ground. She looked up at Serena.  
  
"Well then, go in your pajamas. I don't care what you say. It's been way too long, Serena. Way too long."  
  
Her mom strode out of the room and closed the door behind her. Serena sat back onto her bed in stunned silence. I'm not going back..., she thought. But...it has been too long...she's right.  
  
Slowly she stood and grabbed her clothes. She got dressed into the tank-top and shorts her mother gave her. After she got dressed, she walked downstairs into the kitchen. Her mother was waiting for her, holding Serena's green backpack and smiling. Serena gave a quick grin back.  
  
"I knew you would make the right choice, Sweetheart. Eat your breakfast and we can go."  
  
Her mom pointed to the kitchen table. Serena sat down to eat her already made cereal. She ate slowly, and when she was done, she took her backpack from her mother. Her mother smiled.  
  
"Ok, Serena Sweetie. Let's go."  
  
They walked towards the front door. Her mother opened the door. When she saw the outside world, Serena grasped her mothers arm. I'm scared, I can't do it. She thought. YES YOU CAN, said a louder voice in her head, YOU CAN DO IT. YOU CAN BEAT THIS.  
  
Serena smiled and let go of her mother's arm. She walked out the door to the car. She bravely stuck her hand out and opened the door. She climbed into the passenger's side as her mother sat in the driver's seat. The car shuddered to life.  
  
Serena was silent the whole way to school. She was thinking. After 6 months, she was returning to school. What will they say? How will they act? she thought.  
  
Her mother pulled up in front of the school 15 minutes later, and stopped the car. Students milled over the grounds outside. They ran on the grass, sat on the stairs, and they always moved in packs. Packs of friends, Serena thought.  
  
Her mother turned towards her and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Serena, you are supposed to go to the office and pick up your revised schedule. They changed it while you were gone..." She trailed off, then regained her thoughts and stared at her daughter. "Serena, I'm not doing this to make you hate me. I did this because I love you, and I want you to live your life."  
  
Serena was silent as she climbed out of the car. She turned around to face her mother, and smiled sweetly back at her.  
  
"Thanks mom. Love you."  
  
Serena's mom drove off, and Serena turned to face the school. I'm scared, I'm scared, she thought. Serena took a deep breath and walked into the building. When she entered she smiled. I can so do this, she thought. It was like home to her.  
  
Yet she felt at unease. As she made her way through the many halls to the office, whispers followed her everywhere.  
  
They know, she thought. Why can't they leave me alone? 


	4. Hi

SCHOOL, 2.22.02  
  
TIME: 10:03 AM  
  
"Kari! Hey Kari!"  
  
Kari stopped in the hall, turned around and faced her friend Davis. She smiled and waved, and he ran up to her.  
  
"Hey Davis! What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much! How was chem?"  
  
"The same as usual."  
  
"Yeah? Hey! I got a new girl in my class!"  
  
"Really? Cool."  
  
They started walking down the hall. Thier next class was Homeroom, which they had together with all of their friends.  
  
As they walked down the hall chatting, they heard a sudden burst of laughter behind them. They both turned around to see who it was. Oh great, thought Kari, it figures.  
  
Kari never spoke ill of anyone, except for Lillanea, a rich, snobby girl who was mean to everyone. At the moment, she was walking along right behind Kari. She and Davis caught the last of what she was saying to her groupies.  
  
"So stupid! Why'd she even come back? Nobody..."  
  
Lillanea stopped short when she saw Kari and Davis watching her.  
  
"Oh hi Kari. Nice clothes."  
  
Lillanea's cronies giggled. Davis grabbed Kari's arm to lead her away, but Kari shrugged free of his grip and stared at Lillanea.  
  
"Hello Lillanea. Yes, they are nice clothes. Better than yours. I couldn't help overhearing what you said because you are so loud. Were you making fun of someone else as usual? Was it because your mom wouldn't buy you more clothes this time? Oh, I see."  
  
Kari walked off with Davis, Lillanea and her friends laughing in the halls. They rounded the corner to their homeroom class and they waited outside.  
  
"Dude, Kari. You need some new disses. Lillanea and her friends were dying of laughter because of what you said."  
  
"It doesn't matter. They are mean and they don't matter. Oh, hi T.K.!"  
  
At that moment, their friend T.K. showed up. He smiled at them then looked around and bent low so that only they could hear him.  
  
"Uh, hey, guys?"  
  
"What T.G.?" asked Davis.  
  
"Remember that girl, Serena?"  
  
"No," Davis answered.  
  
"Davis, you weren't here then! Do you remember her, Kari?"  
  
Kari thought. "Uh...oh! Yes, I remember!"  
  
"Well, she's back and in our homeroom class," T.K. said.  
  
Kari gasped. Serena was a girl who went to their school a long time ago. One day while she was out with her friends, everyone but her died in what they called a 'freak accident'. Serena stopped coming to school since then. But she was back?  
  
"Didn't...didn't everyone think she killed her friends?" Kari asked.  
  
T.K. nodded. Kari shook her head in disbelief. She didn't do it. I promise...there is more to the story. Find out, said a voice inside her head. Kari shook her head harder to make the voice go away. Where had it come from?  
  
"I don't think she did it. I believe she innocent."  
  
T.K. shrugged. "Let's not worry about that. Let's go in before we are counted absent.  
  
They all three walked into the classroom as the bell rang. They walked over to their usual seats next to their friend Yolei. She looked up from her book as they walked in.  
  
"Took ya long enough!" She shouted across the room.  
  
Kari smiled. "Sorry, just talking."  
  
Kari sat down, and looked to the usual empty seat at her right. Serena was sitting there. Quickly she looked away, but kept taking glances over her way. Stop goggling at her like she's in a zoo, she thought. Talk to her, she's had it hard.  
  
Kari leaned across her desk and smiled.  
  
"Hi! I'm Kari!"  
  
Serena slowly looked at her. She eyed her warily, then returned with a quick, "Hi, I'm Serena."  
  
"How's it going, Serena?"  
  
"Its going...ok." Serena looked away and made no referance to talk to her.  
  
Kari almost didn't keep talking. She almost gave up. But a voice inside her head said, invite her to hang out with you. Ok, she thought, fine, I will.  
  
Kari leaned across her desk again.  
  
"Hey, Serena? I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with me and my friends?"  
  
Serena thought.  
  
"Sure."  
  
She broke into a huge smile. 


	5. Are You Ok?

I've had a couple of questions come up, so I thought I'd answer them for you all!  
  
First of all, they are about 15 years old in this story, about the age I was when I first started writing this story idea down. Second, Serena's friends 'freak accident' will appear later in the story, so I can't tell you now, or it'll ruin the whole plot!  
  
Anyways, enjoy, and remember to review!  
  
~Erin  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SCHOOL: 2.22.02  
  
TIME: 11:45 AM  
  
After class Kari grabbed her backpack and waited for Serena by her desk. She smiled when Serena looked up.  
  
"Ready to go?" she asked.  
  
Serena grabbed her books off her desk and shoved them into her backpack.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Give me a second."  
  
Serena grabbed her papers and threw them into her backpack. She zipped it up and threw it over her shoulder. She smiled.  
  
"Now I'm ready."  
  
"Good, I have friends I want you to meet."  
  
They exited the classroom and made their way through the halls to the cafeteria. As they rounded a corner, Serena suddenly pulled Kari back.  
  
"I don't want to go down there."  
  
Kari looked at her strangely.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Serena shrugged.  
  
"Because."  
  
Kari looked around the corner to find out what her new friend was avoiding. It was Lillanea and her friends, eating their lunch in the hall. Kari glanced back at Serena, who had a hopeful look in her eyes.  
  
"You're scared of Lillanea?"  
  
Serena shook her head no.  
  
"Not scared...she's just...mean."  
  
Kari smiled.  
  
"She's mean to everyone. Who cares? I say we go go down there, just for fun!"  
  
Serena's eyes widened, and Kari grabbed her arm and steered her down the hall. Lillanea and her friends looked up at them and started giggling.  
  
"Oh hi Kari. Hello Serena. What's up? Going to a Loser Club meeting?" Lillanea asked.  
  
Her friends started laughing harder.  
  
Kari smiled.  
  
"Hello Lillanea. We're fine. Yeah, we are going to the 'Loser Club'. It's fun."  
  
Serena stared at Kari in disbelief. Oh my God, she thought, was that a comeback? Its sucked!  
  
Lillanea and her friends howled with laughter. When they calmed down a little, Lillanea asked  
  
"So what do you do there? At the club?"  
  
Kari smiled more.  
  
"We act like losers."  
  
As Lillanea and her friends laughed more, Serena shook her head. I can't let her make a fool of herself, she thought, she's my new friend. I have to help.  
  
"What do you mean, act like losers?" Lillanea asked, smiling evily.  
  
Kari stared.  
  
"We act like..."  
  
"Like you do at you Bitter Biznitches of America Club." Serena cut her off.  
  
(Note: Biznitch is how people where I from say a BAD WORD. Hehe!)  
  
The laughter stopped. Everyone stood staring at Serena in the silent hallway.  
  
Whoa, thought Kari, that took guts. Nobody disses Lillanea.  
  
Lillanea's face twisted in anger and she walked to face Serena. She jabbed her finger into her shoulder. Serena just stood, staring face to face with Lillanea.  
  
"What did you say?" Lillanea asked, shoving Serena's shoulder. Serena held her ground firmly.  
  
"I don't answer skanks with rancid breath," Serena said.  
  
Lillanea broke away from Serena's gaze and walked off, her friends following, hanging their heads low. At the end of the hallway, she turned back and shouted  
  
"Don't think you got the best of me, Serena. I will get you back."  
  
Serena narrowed her eyes, folded her arms across her chest and smiled.  
  
"I'd like to see you try."  
  
Lillanea walked out of sight. Kari and Serena burst out in laughter.  
  
"Oh man!" Kari said. "That was great! Thanks for helping me out!"  
  
"I had too! Your disses are horrible!" Serena laughed.  
  
They walked to the cafeteria still laughing. When they entered they heard a shout to their left.  
  
"Kari! Where have you been?"  
  
Kari and Serena faced the shouts. A whole table waved to them, and they walked over to them. When they got there, Kari made the introductions.  
  
"Hey guys! This is Serena, she's in my homeroom class. Serena, this is Davis, T.K., Yolei, Cody, Ken, Izzie, Matt-T.K.'s older brother, Sora, Joe and my older brother Tai."  
  
She pointed everyone out to Serena as she spoke. Everyone exchanged polite hellos, and Tai jumped up from the table to shake Serena's hand. Serena laughed and blushed.  
  
She sat down in between T.K. and Sora. They were all erally nice to her, and laughed at every joke she told.  
  
"It was great! Serena made Lillanea look like a fool!" Kari said.  
  
"Good. I hate that girl." said Matt.  
  
Tai and Ken were laughing really hard. Tai looked up at Serena.  
  
"You called her a what?" he laughed again.  
  
Serena smiled.  
  
"I called her a ..."  
  
She was cut off by a horribly loud beeping. Everyone at the table froze white with fear and wide eyes.  
  
"Oh. Uh...that's...my...my pager!" Sora finally choked out. "Let me check it really quick!"  
  
She left the table and came back. From the look on her face, Serena thought somebody had died. Then she broke into an unmistakeable nervous smile.  
  
"Guys, we forgot our...um...our dentist appointments! We'd better go!"  
  
Everyone nodded and rose from the table. As they walked off, Kari and Tai doubled back to Serena.  
  
"Sorry we have to leave Serena." Kari said.  
  
"It's ok." Serena frowned. "Are you guys alright?"  
  
"We're fine." Tai said. "Hey, we are gunna all meet later to play soccer at the park. Wanna come?"  
  
"Sure!" Serena smiled. "I love soccer!" 


	6. What's That?

Hihi! Here's the latest chapter in my story. Enjoy, and remember to review! If you have any questions, email me at:  
  
AngelPieEcuz119@aol.com  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
TOKYO, JAPAN: 2.22.02  
  
TIME: 12:32 PM  
  
The last battle cry from the oversized pig sounded, and then...silence. The Digi- Destined cheered as it fell to the ground. Izzie ran forward with his laptop, and Ken opened a portal to the Digital World. A flash of blinding white light, then the pig was gone.  
  
Kari laughed and threw her arms around T.K., who picked her up and swung her around.  
  
"We did it!" Yolei shouted with glee.  
  
"Good job you guys!" Tai yelled.  
  
They all ran together into a big group celebration.  
  
"What next?" Cody asked.  
  
"Well," Tai said checking his watch. "We could get something to eat, then meet Serena at the park to play soccer."  
  
Davis jumped into the air cheering.  
  
"Yeah! Food, soccer and girls!"  
  
Everyone laughed then headed off down the street to a pizza place.  
  
"Uh, Kari?"  
  
Kari stopped and turned around to see Gatomon and the rest of the Digimon.  
  
"Oh, Gatomon. You can meet us at the park, ok?"  
  
Gatomon smiled.  
  
"Ok. Let's go guys!"  
  
Gatomon and the rest of the Digimon ran off down the street to the park. Kari smiled then walked down the street, thinking about the new Digi-Destined's Digimon.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
3:30 PM  
  
Serena ran into the front door of her house after school smiling. She hugged her surprised mother, who was waiting next to the door for her, then ran upstairs.  
  
When she walked into her dark room, she frowned. It's so dark in here, she thought, but I can fix that!  
  
She opened her curtains wider than this morning, and then stared around the room. It was a start, she decided. She walked over to her desk and pulled out a bunch of pictures and posters she had taken down 6 months ago. For the next hour, she ran around hanging them up on the walls.  
  
Serena stood in her doorway admiring her work. Not bad, she thought.  
  
She ran to her dresser and pulled out black shorts, a white tank top, and her white, long soccer socks. Serena dressed in a flash, and was about to run downstairs when her phone rang. She jumped across her bed to answer in.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
There was a shuffle on the other end, then a woman responded.  
  
"Hello. Is this Serena?"  
  
"Yeah. Who's this?"  
  
Serena lay on her back and started playing with the phone cord.  
  
"Good. Listen-I have something you want, and you have something I want. If you do everything I tell you to do, I'll give your things back to you."  
  
Serena sat up.  
  
"What? Who is this? What do you have?"  
  
"I see I caught your attention. What I need is your device. It's a dark purple, it fits into your hand, and it beeps."  
  
"What?" As the woman spoke, Serena got up from her bed and grabbed her little 'it' from her desk. She stared at it. Is it that important? she thought. She clutched it to her chest.  
  
"Serena. I need that thing now."  
  
"You can't have it," Serena whispered and hung up. She threw her phone onto her bed.  
  
The purple 'it' lay in her hand. I can't let that woman have it, she thought. I guess I'll just have to keep it close.  
  
She slipped it into her shorts' pocket, then went downstairs. Serena had exactly 10 minutes to get to the park.  
  
"Mom? I'm going to the park!"  
  
Her mom emerged from the kitchen and stared at Serena.  
  
"The park, Serena? What for?"  
  
"I'm meeting some people to play soccer," she said as she pulled on her soccer kleats.  
  
"People? Like...friends?"  
  
Serena smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that," she said as she left.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
5:03 PM  
  
"Serena! You made it!" Davis called out as Serena walked across the field. She smiled and jogged over.  
  
"I'm ready to play!" Serena jogged in place to show them. They all laughed.  
  
"Ok, as usual, the best players will be captains-so me and Ken." said Tai as Davis stuck his tounge out.  
  
"Ladies first," said Sora.  
  
"What's 'Ladies First'?" asked Serena.  
  
"It's where girls get picked to be on teams first." Kari explained.  
  
"Ok, I pick Kari!" said Ken.  
  
"I get Sora," Tai answered in return.  
  
"Serena,"  
  
"Yolei,"  
  
"Davis,"  
  
"T.K.,"  
  
"Izzie,"  
  
"Cody,"  
  
"Matt,"  
  
"And I'm stuck with Joe..." said Tai.  
  
"Not funny!" Joe yelled.  
  
"Let's play!" Sora shouted.  
  
The game was going well to Serena, until near the end of the game. There were 2 minutes to go, tied 7 to 7, and Ken had the ball. He passed to Kari, who passed to Serena. Serena dribbled down the field (soccer dribble, not basketball...hehe), and was set up to kick the perfect goal.  
  
All of a sudden, Yolei tackled Serena from the side, and Serena flew a couple of feet back and fell.  
  
"Hey! No fair! We're not playing Football, Yolei!" Davis yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Yolei whined.  
  
Tai went to help Serena up. When she was on her feet again, she noticed Tai had bent down to pick something up. Oh no, Serena thought when she realized what it was.  
  
Tai's face had gone completely white. He kept looking back and forth, from Serena, to his hand, then back to Serena again. His mouth was working, like he was trying to say something, but no words came.  
  
"Tai! Tai?"  
  
The rest of the group ran over to them. When they all saw the purple 'it', their expressions went quite simmilar to Tai's.  
  
Serena took it from Tai and put it back into her pocket. Everyone was now looking at her.  
  
"Uh...it's mine." she said.  
  
Kari grinned.  
  
"Guys, snap out of it. It's just a toy, geeze!"  
  
Everyone nodded slowly and came back to close to normal. Serena nodded too.  
  
"Anyway, I'm going to go. See ya at school tomorrow, you guys," and with that, she walked off.  
  
The Digi-Destined all stood in silence, staring at one another.  
  
"That was..." said Sora.  
  
"We know," Matt said.  
  
"So is she...?" asked Cody.  
  
"It would seem that way," answered Izzie.  
  
Kari smiled.  
  
"Well, we found her! I'm glad! Saves me all that time of searching. Now all we have to do is find her Digimon, her Crest, and tell her who she is."  
  
Tai tapped her on the shoulder. Kari spun around. Tai frowned.  
  
"You forgot, 'keep her away from evil and the trouble they bring'."  
  
Kari frowned too. 


	7. The Call...Then The Dream

I've had more questions as to how old everyone is in this story. Ok, here it goes. Serena and all of the Sailor Scouts are 15~except for Darien who is 19ish and Rini who is 11ish. Kari, T.K., Davis, and Yolei are 15. Cody is about 12 or 13, and Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi (who makes a short appearance later on), Joe, and Izzie are all about 17ish. Sorry if that was confusing... :)  
  
Enjoy,  
  
Erin  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SERENA'S HOUSE: 2.22.02  
  
TIME: 7:21 PM  
  
Serena walked into her house and shut the door behind her. Slowly she crept into the kitchen to see if anyone was there.  
  
Her family was sitting around the table eating dinner. There's no harm in joining them, she thought. She smiled and walked in.  
  
"Hi everyone," she said.  
  
"Hello Serena! How was soccer?" her mom asked.  
  
"It was fun. Can I join you guys?"  
  
Everyone's eyes widened in suprise, then they smiled.  
  
"Sure! Pull up a chair!" her father said.  
  
She sat down at the table and began to eat with her family. For the first time in ages they laughed and talked like they used to- 6 months ago.  
  
After dinner Serena helped her Mom clear the table, gave her family hugs, then trudged up the stairs- backpack in hand- to do her homework.  
  
She sat on her bed and lay her books and papers around her. Serena started with her easiest class-French.  
  
"Just conjugating verbs- nothing hard!" she said to herself.  
  
Next she did her Math homework- pages 324-327, and her Biology- study for a chapter review. Onto her Creative Writing homework- write a short story, to her Home Economics- make a cake and give the recipe.  
  
She frowned when she got to her Homeroom homework. She was supposed to write a report on Sweden (hehe! Britt and Rosie! SWEDEN!), and then search for gramatical errors in her English paper.  
  
By the time she was finally done, it was well past 11pm, and Serena was growing tired. She packed away her books and papers for the following morning. Keeping awake, she got into her pajamas and was about to get into her bed when--the phone rang. Serena picked it up after the first ring, and spoke quietly-so she didn't wake her family.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
The voice on the other end was fimiliar.  
  
"Hello Serena."  
  
Fear grasped Serena's heart as the woman from earlier started speaking again.  
  
"Serena? I need your Device."  
  
A stroke of bravery shot through Serena.  
  
"I thought I told you no."  
  
"Then how about this Serena? I have information on some people you thought were dead. Answer my questions, and I will give you the information...well?"  
  
Serena fell to her bed. Her friends? Alive? Who? What happened? When did it happen? Why? Where were they now?  
  
"Serena? Are you there?"  
  
Serena barely choked her words out.  
  
"I...I'm here! Don't hang up!"  
  
The lady laughed.  
  
"I thought you'd see things my way. So first question..."  
  
"Wait. Hold on a second..."  
  
Serena knew this wasn't fair. Somehow this mysterious caller would trick her into giving information about the Device, then not tell her anything about her friends in return. She wouldn't let that happen. I have to outsmart her, she thought.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
Seren smiled and dug through the pockets of her shorts on the floor. She brought out her Device and clutched it tight. Right, she thought, I can trick her, and I know this will help me.  
  
"I have a proposal."  
  
The lady's laugh sounded, trying to intimidate the girl who thought she was brave.  
  
"Oh do you?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. Here's the deal. You get one question that I will answer. Then I ask a question that you have to answer."  
  
"Sounds good so far."  
  
"Oh yeah. I get to ask first."  
  
There was a pause on the other end of the line. Serena smiled. I win, she thought.  
  
"Serena, I...I doubt that's fair. We trade all we know."  
  
"No, one question for one question."  
  
"If...if you give me your Device, I'll...I'll give you your friends!"  
  
Serena faltered. My friends? With an s? More than one? No, a voice sounded. Serena, DON'T DO IT!  
  
"What's it going to be, Serena?"  
  
Serena licked her lips.  
  
"No deal."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"You heard me. No deal."  
  
"Serena! It's your friends!"  
  
Serena shook her head.  
  
"Do you know who I am?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you know who I am?"  
  
"Yes, you're a foolish little girl who's weak and stupid without her friends."  
  
Serena walked over to her desk and dug through a drawer. At the bottom was an object which she brought out and smiled at. It was her compact- something she hadn't seen or used for 6 months.  
  
"I am not stupid. I am especially not weak. You'll regret saying that, too."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Lets just say," Serena said flipping open her compact and grinning crystal inside, "I have enough power to defend myself till I can restore my friends. And I have a feeling this little Device can help me too."  
  
"Serena! Listen..."  
  
"Good night, lady. Think long and hard about what I just said. If you really want my Device, you'll have to fight for it." Serena hung up the phone.  
  
She flung herself on her bed and stared at her compact. I do have enough power, she thought. At least until I have my friends back.  
  
That night she fell asleep with her compact clutched in one hand, and her Device in the other.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Serena's dream was restless.  
  
She was running down the street, being chased, but by what? Her friends were dead, he compact gone-- she turned into the park. Her new friends waited for her. THier eyes widened when they saw the being behind her.  
  
"Serena! Use your device!" Tai yelled.  
  
Serena whirled around. She screamed words-incomprehensible, but all of a sudden a large-what was that? Well, whatever it was, it was defending Serena from the evil. When the evil entity was destroyed, the large thing became a small, furry thing. It jumped into Serena's arms.  
  
Serena looked up with tears in her eyes. Her friends- old and new- were there, cheering and celebrating. Mina and Kari were crying together; Lita, Raye, Sora and Yolei laughing. Amy was keeping T.K. and Izzie in a really emotional hug, while the rest were cheering. Luna and Artemis jumped onto Serena's shoulders, and all of a sudden, Rini ran from the shadows and threw herself around Serena's waist, crying "Mama!"  
  
Serena hugged her, then looked at the small furry thing, now on the ground next to her, with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Thanks you, Pajesomon!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Serena woke with tears in her eyes. It was a beautiful dream, but was that all it was? A dream?  
  
She looked at her alarm clock. The numbers read 5:27. She still had two hours until she needed to be awake.  
  
As she lay back down, sleep over-taking her, a soft voice whispered into her ear.  
  
"Your welcome, Serena." 


	8. The Past Relived

SERENA'S HOUSE: 2.23.02  
  
TIME: 8:15 AM  
  
Serena ran down the stairs, wearing a blue tank top and white shorts. Her backpack was slung over her shoulder. Her long blonde hair, which was usually in two buns with trailing pig tails, aws back in an unusually long ponytail.  
  
"Mom? I'm going to school!" She called as she reached the door. Serena pulled on a pair of black strap on sandals. Her mom came from the kitchen.  
  
"Ok, Sweetie. Have a good day!"  
  
Serena nodded and smiled.  
  
"See ya after school. Love ya."  
  
Serena stepped outside, walked down her front walk, opened her gate, and started on her walk to school.  
  
She looked around. Th sky was blue, the sun was shining- and there was a car honking at her from behind why? Serena spun around to see a blue Ford Focus (hehe) pull up on the curb. The window rolled down.  
  
Serena smiled. Tai leaned out the window and smiled back.  
  
"Wanna ride?"  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Tai waved to the back of the car.  
  
"You can sit in back with Kari and T.K.,"  
  
Serena opened the door to the back. Kari slid over in the seat and Serena climbed into the car.  
  
Kari was wearing a blue tank top, white shorts, and black sandals. Her hair was also in a ponytail. When they saw each other, they both burst out laughing.  
  
"Great minds think alike!" Kari laughed.  
  
Matt turned around from the front seat.  
  
"Did you guys plan this?"  
  
Serena grinned.  
  
"Nope."  
  
Matt smiled. He turned to T.K.  
  
"So you were telling us about your dream, before Tai went psycho honking."  
  
T.K. nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Well, after we found the makeup stuff, she became stronger and gave power to the Dig-...uh..."  
  
Kari looked at him.  
  
"So what about the dream?"  
  
T.K. smiled and shrugged.  
  
"I just thought it was weird. That's all."  
  
"I had a weird dream last night too," Serena said.  
  
"Really? What about?" Tai asked.  
  
Serena paused. She could tell them her dream, but there was a lot in her past she wasn't willing to talk about. I could tell them everything else, she thought.  
  
"Well, I was running, and something was chasing me. I ran to the park, and all of you guys were there too. You got scared, like you knew you couldn't stop it. Then Tai yelled, 'Serena, use your device!' so I did, and something big came and protected us...and we won and were happy."  
  
There was a stunned silence after she told her dream. After Tai made a sharp turn, Kari spoke.  
  
"Your...your device?"  
  
Serena faced it. She couldn't keep it from them much longer. They were her new friends.  
  
"Yeah, my device."  
  
She pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to Kari, who just stared at it. Serena grinned nervously.  
  
"Some old man gave it to me after..."  
  
Silence again. Dammit, thought Serena, again with the truth.  
  
"After my friends died."  
  
The silence was defening. Serena looked out the window, tears in her eyes. Tai pulled into a parking place, and stopped the car. They don't understand, she thought, why did I tell them?  
  
"Serena?"  
  
Serena turned to Tai.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How did it happen?" he asked.  
  
Serena stared into his trusting dark eyes, and she felt lost. He kept his gaze on her until she broke. She sighed.  
  
"Ok. I can do this."  
  
Kari placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"But only if you want to."  
  
Serena nodded and smiled.  
  
"Thanks Kari. I know I have to sometime. Ok, well, to start, you guys know that chick around here that fights for the innocent by the cloak of night?"  
  
Matt turned around.  
  
"Sailor Moon?"  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Well, you're looking at her. I'm Sailor Moon. My friends were the Sailor Scouts. They died in our last battle together. See, these evil people were--I guess trying to take over, so we tried to stop them."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
(Flashback)  
  
The Sailor Scouts had just tranformed in the park. The man across from them began to laugh.  
  
"And what is this?"  
  
Serena stepped up. Yet this wasn't Serena-she wasn't even Sailor Moon. She was stronger and more confident.  
  
"I'm the Champion of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"  
  
"And I'm Sailor Mini Moon! The Champion of Love and Innocence! In the name of the moon, you're punished!" yelled Rini.  
  
"And we are the Sailor Scouts! To defend Sailor Moon is our duty, but its our pleasure to punish you!" yelled Amy, Raye, Mina and Lita.  
  
The man laughed again.  
  
"That's hilarious, Sailor Scouts. Did you know something? I can predict the future-you'll all die."  
  
Serena stepped forward.  
  
"You won't do that, because you can't break the power of love!"  
  
The man shook his head.  
  
"That's what you think!"  
  
A flash of powerful light flew at them and hit. Only Sailor Jupiter escaped. She turned to face the man.  
  
"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"  
  
The lightning hit the man, and Sailor Moon cheered. She stopped shortly, he was still standing. Another ball of light flew and hit Sailor Jupiter. Three more flew and hit Sailors Mars, Mercury and Venus. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon nodded at each other, pulling out their sceptres.  
  
"MOON PRINCESS MEDITATION!" they yelled together.  
  
A beam of light hit the man and he fell. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon cheered. All of a sudden, a ball of light came hurtling towards Sailor Moon. She closed her eyes, waiting for impact, but-- nothing. She opened her eyes.  
  
Tuxedo Mask lay injured infront of her, Luna and Artemis laying at his side. She dropped to her knees.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask! My love!"  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
"Sailor Moon...I have a plan...to keep you safe. We only have one shot, so listen carefully. Me, the Sailor Scouts and Sailor Mini Moon will attack the man at the same time. When the attacks hit him-only when they hit him- run, and don't look back."  
  
Sailor Moon shook her head, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"No! I won't! I can defeat him!"  
  
Tuxedo Mask grabbed her arm.  
  
"Sailor Moon, this is no time to be a hero! We are here to fight to protect you or die trying. Serena, I love you. Do it for me."  
  
Sailor Moon kissed him, and helped him up. Sailor moon looked around at her friends, still willing to fight.  
  
"You can do it Serena!" Artemis yelled.  
  
Sailor Moon nodded.  
  
"Ok! I love you guys! Last attack! 1...2...3! GO!"  
  
The Sailor Scouts shouted their attacks:  
  
"JUPITER OAK REVOLUTION!"  
  
"MARS FIREBIRD STRIKE!"  
  
"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!"  
  
"VENUS CRESENT BEAM SMASH!"  
  
"MOON PRINCESS MEDITATION!"  
  
"RUN SERENA!" yelled Luna.  
  
Serena ran, ran as far as she could. Half a block from the park, a huge light filled the night sky, and she turned around.  
  
Sobbing, she ran for the park, adn when she got there, she dropped to her knees.  
  
Nothing remained of her friends, except for Sailor Mini Moon's sceptre.  
  
Sailor Moon burst into tears.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Serena sobbed into Kari's shoulder. They were in the car, which was parked in the school's parking lot.  
  
"So that's how..." T.K. asked.  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
"Then what about the device?" asked Matt.  
  
Serena wiped her eyes.  
  
"Well, I was in the park..."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Sailor Moon clutched Sailor Mini Moon's sceptre to her chest. It was all she ahd left. A hole in her heart reminded her taht her friends were gone- dead.  
  
A bright light appeared infront of her. Sailor Moon looked up, adn saw an old man. She stood and stared at him.  
  
"Hello Serena," he said.  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Here."  
  
The old man tossed her something. She caught it and studied it. Small, purple- kind of weird. The man smiled.  
  
"You better keep that safe. You can have your friends back. But it won't be easy. Take that, and keep it. Someday someone will appear and show you it's true meaning. After you help that person, you may be rewarded greatly. That may very well be the key to getting your friends back. Understand?"  
  
Sailor Moon nodded, and the name dissappeared.  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Kari grinned. She reached into her pocket, and pulled out ehr Digivice. She handed it to Serena, who took it in shock.  
  
"You have one too!"  
  
Kari nodded.  
  
"Yep. It's called a Digivice."  
  
Serena goggled at Kari.  
  
"Digivice? Like-Digimon? Digi-Destined? Are you guys the Digi- Destined?"  
  
Matt smiled.  
  
"That's our name, don't wear it out."  
  
Serena's eyes widened.  
  
"Unbelieveable!! So...wait! Does this make me a Digi-Destined too?"  
  
"True dat." said Tai.  
  
Serena smiled.  
  
"Tell me everything! Where's my Digimon?? Huh?"  
  
Tai laughed.  
  
"Uh...one problem...school starts in two minutes."  
  
Serena frowned, but Kari snapped her fingers.  
  
"I know! Serena, come over after school, and we'll tell you all!"  
  
Serena smiled again.  
  
"Great! Love too!"  
  
Matt opened the door to the car.  
  
"Now let's go, before we're late." 


	9. Cold and...Evil

SCHOOL: 2.23.02  
  
TIME: 9:30 AM  
  
Serena skipped down the hall to her math class, smiling at anyone who looked her way.  
  
I'm a Digi-Destined, I'm a Digi-Destined, she thought inside her head.  
  
She turned the corner, and found Kari, Davis, T.K., and Yolei. Serena smiled and waved.  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
Kari smiled and waved back.  
  
"Hey Serena!"  
  
Serena ran over to them. They were all smiling at her in a secret way. She returned the grin.  
  
"So you all probably know."  
  
Davis gave her a high-five.  
  
"This is so sweet!" he yelled.  
  
Kari's smiled faded.  
  
"It is, but Serena, you'd better hang onto that-keep it safe like. There's some who will try to use it to harm you."  
  
Serena smiled and patted her short's pocket.  
  
"I've got it right here."  
  
Yolei check her watch and gasped.  
  
"You guys! The bells gunna ring!"  
  
Serena started running down the hall as fast as she could. She called over her shoulder a quick  
  
"See ya later!"  
  
She tore down the hall pushing people out of her way, left and right. As she rounded the last corner to her classroom, she skidded to a halt. Lillanea was blocking her way.  
  
Lillanea tossed her dark hair over her shoulder and attempted a sugary-sweet smile. Her peircing green eyes showed otherwise though. They showed ahte, malice, the desire to kill.  
  
"Hello Serena."  
  
Serena tried to sidestep Lillanea, but she blocked the way quickly.  
  
"What do you want Lillanea?"  
  
Lillanea again tried to smile.  
  
"I just wanted to say that I forgive you for yesterday. I over- reacted to your comments, and that was wrong. I'd really like for us to be friends."  
  
Serena froze. Friends with Lillanea? That was a laugh.  
  
"Uh, Lillanea..."  
  
Lillanea grabbed Serena's arm.  
  
"Oh please, call me Lilla!"  
  
Serena sighed.  
  
"Ok, Lilla. I'm sorry, but I can't be friends with you."  
  
Lillanea tried to look hurt.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Serena was in disbelief.  
  
"Uh...because I hate you."  
  
Lillanea's eyes filled with crocodile tears.  
  
"Oh Sere! I know we can be friends if we try! Please! Give me a chance!"  
  
The bell rang, and Serena sighed. If she ever wanted to get to class, she would have to give in.  
  
"Fine, fine! Lillanea, I'll be your friend!"  
  
"Oh yay!"  
  
Lillanea flung her arms around Serena in a hug. She pulled her close and tight.  
  
Lillanea went dark and cold.  
  
"You won't regret this," she whispered into Serena's ear. Her voice was deep and...and...evil.  
  
Serena broke the hug. She ran into her classroom without a backwards glance. She sat in her seat and apologized to her teacher.  
  
She decided to play around with her Digivice. She reached into her pocket--nothing was there. She tried her other pocket--nothing. Her Digivice was gone. 


	10. The Chase

SCHOOL: 2.23.02  
  
TIME: 11:00 AM  
  
After class Serena ran to her Biology classroom. There she found Davis trying to convince the Teacher's Assistant to change his grade.  
  
Breathless, she ran to him, and dragged him away from the T.A.  
  
"Davis, it's gone!"  
  
Davis looked puzzled.  
  
"What's gone?"  
  
Serena cried and flung her arms around his shoulders.  
  
"My Digivice! It's gone Davis!"  
  
Davis looked shocked. He finally regained his head.  
  
"Ok, here's what we do. We get out of class, get Kari, and we can track down your Digivice."  
  
Serena looked hopeful through her tears.  
  
"You can?"  
  
Davis smiled.  
  
"Yeah! We use ours to find the others all the time using signals!"  
  
Serena cheered.  
  
"Thanks Davis!"  
  
Davis nodded.  
  
"Your welcome, but now we need a way out of here."  
  
They paused in silence. Davis snapped his fingers.  
  
"I know. Fall down."  
  
Serena looked at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Fall down."  
  
"What do you..."  
  
At that Davis pushed Serena and she fell. She was about to get up and give him a peice of her mind, when the teacher, Mr. Filler, came running over.  
  
"Serena! Are you ok?"  
  
Davis glared at her. Oh, I get it, thought Serena.  
  
"OW! My leg hurts!"  
  
The teacher looked worried.  
  
"You need to get to the nurse, but..."  
  
"I'll take her," Davis said.  
  
He picked Serena up, threw her over his shoulder and carried her out of the classroom.  
  
When they were out of sight, Davis put Serena down. Serena took the opportunity to hit him.  
  
"OW! Serena! I just got us out of class! Be grateful!"  
  
Serena couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Fine. But never use me as one of your props again. I'm sure the others told you what I can do."  
  
Davis went stalk still in fear and stared at her white faced. Serena playfully pushed him.  
  
"Just kidding. Where's Kari's class?"  
  
Davis started walking down the hall, Serena following behind.  
  
"Uh, she has chemistry right now," he said.  
  
He led the way down the halls, until at last they stopped outside a classroom. Serena peered inside the window on the door. Kari was sitting near the front of the class. How would they ever get her attention?  
  
"I know! Do you have paper?" Serena asked.  
  
Davis dug through his bag and brought out paper. He handed it to her.  
  
"Here. Why?"  
  
Serena smiled and took a pen out of her back pocket. On the paper she wrote:  
  
Dear Serena and Kari,  
  
Mom's fallen ill. Call  
  
home asap.  
  
-Roger  
  
She showed Davis the note. All he did was give her a blank, puzzled stare.  
  
"Serena, what...?"  
  
Serena smiled.  
  
"Just watch."  
  
Serena smeared her makeup on her face. She tossled her hair and wiped spit near her eyes to make it seem as if she'd been crying.  
  
She took a deep breath and walked into the class. As soon as the door closed, the whole class was staring at her. Kari especially was looking interested.  
  
The teacher called to the back of the room  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
Serena made herself rack with sobs.  
  
"Please Sir. I'm Kari's sister. I just got a note from our older brother that said...that said..."  
  
Serena made herself cry. The teacher walked to where she was and took the note. His eyes widened and he looked at Kari.  
  
"Uh, Kari, why don't you go talk to your sister in the hall? Take your stuff with you."  
  
Kari packed her backpack slowly. The whole class had their eyes still fixed on Serena, who by this time was sobbing into the teacher's arm. Kari walked to the back of the room, grabbed Serena, and walked out of the room, Serena still sobbing her head off.  
  
When out in the hall, Serena started to laugh. Kari and Davis just stared. Serena smiled.  
  
"Drama club, 4 years."  
  
Kari and Davis smiled and laughed too. Kari looked at them with all seriousness.  
  
"So why was I taken out of class?"  
  
Serena looked grave.  
  
"My Digivice is missing."  
  
Kari gasped.  
  
"SERENA! I told you to hang onto it!"  
  
"I DID! I had it in my pocket so nobody could take it. And besides, only you guys knew."  
  
Davis shook his head.  
  
"Nope. Lillanea was standing nearby when we were talking."  
  
Serena froze. Lillanea? Oh crap. Serena remembered 'Lilla's' willingness to be friends, how they shred the tight hug--the cold, dark whisper.  
  
"Lillanea took it."  
  
Kari stared.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Serena told Kari and Davis about her scary run-in with the Sophisticated Suave 'Lilla'. Davis looked grim.  
  
"Lillanea gone theif? Just doesn't fit."  
  
Kari turned on him.  
  
"Davis! What about the whole 'lets be friends' and 'you won't regret this' thing?"  
  
Davis paused.  
  
"Ok, say it was Lillanea. Why would she want it in the first place if she doesn't know what it is or does?"  
  
Serena turned away.  
  
"Let's figure that out later. Let's just try to find her for now. We need my Digivice before it's too late."  
  
She started down the hall and Davis and Kari followed.  
  
"I know Lillanea has a bathroom that she has all to herself...her mom probably bought it for her. That's my best guess as to where she would be hiding out right now."  
  
Davis snorted with laughter (hehe).  
  
"A private bathroom? What a freaking snob!"  
  
Kari smiled.  
  
"Don't put anything past her."  
  
They traveled through the halls. At last they came to an unmarked room with a keypad decoder outside.  
  
"Uh, I'm guessing this is it." Kari said.  
  
She tried the handle.  
  
"It's locked. She probably has a password."  
  
They all thought for a moment.  
  
"It's most likely a person," said Davis.  
  
"And its bound to be a boy," said Serena. "Who does she like anyway?"  
  
Kari giggled. She leaned over and typed something into the keypad. The door made a little click and opened.  
  
"Damn!" davis said.  
  
"What was the password?" asked Serena.  
  
"They boy she's had a crush on for the past 3 years and the only thing we have in common....'I love T.K.'!"  
  
Everyone entered the room with a silence. It was indeed a verynice bathroom for a school. They edged into the room a little further, closing the door behind them.  
  
"Lillanea?" Davis called.  
  
Kari and Serena smacked him into silence. Every breath they drew, every step they took echoed off the empty walls.  
  
Serena checked every stall while Davis and Kari checked the closets, under the sinks, and everywhere else. There was no sign of her.  
  
When they were done, they all just stared at each other. Serena shrugged. That's when they heard a noise behind them. They all snapped around just in time to see Lillanea running out the door.  
  
"LILLANEA!" Serena shouted, and chased after her, davis and Kari lagging behind.  
  
She tore after her, hall upon hall, corner around corner, until at last she had her cornered. Serena stepped lightly, seeing Lillanea eye a nearby window...her only possible escape.  
  
"Lillanea, I know you have something of mine. Give it back."  
  
Lillanea stared. She licked her lips. At that moment Serena knew what she was going to do.  
  
"NO!" Serena screamed and dove forward.  
  
Lillanea threw the Digivice at Serena and vaulted out of the window. Serena rushed to it only to see Lillanea running away, just fine. She turned back and picked up her Digivice, which had a folded piece of paper taped to it.  
  
Davis and Kari ran up to Serena.  
  
"Did you get it?" Kari asked.  
  
Serena nodded and held it up.  
  
"What's the paper?" asked David.  
  
Serena shrugged and took it off. She unfolded it. It was a note which read:  
  
Serena you fool,  
  
I know everything I need to  
  
know about your device,  
  
and the funny thing is that  
  
you still don't know squat  
  
about your friends.  
  
Have a good day.  
  
Serena stared out the window in shock. 


	11. CRASH!!!

AFTER SCHOOL, TAI'S CAR: 2.23.02  
  
TIME: 3:45  
  
Serena sat in the passenger seat of Tai's car. Kari, T.K., and Matt were in the back seat, reading Lillanea's note and discussing what had happened over and over. Serena closed her eyes, and gripped the seat. I can't believe it, Serena thought, Lillanea knows about my friends.  
  
Tai reached over from the driver's seat and placed his hands on hers. Serena opened her eyes and looked over at him. He smiled, and she smiled back.  
  
"It's ok Serena," he said.  
  
Serena shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"I don't think so. I also told Kari about the phone calls...she agrees with me. We think they came from Lillanea."  
  
"I think so too," called Matt from the backseat.  
  
"Well, she found out everything she wanted to know," sighed Serena.  
  
T.K. shook his head.  
  
"No she didn't."  
  
Serena turned around looking puzzled.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Only the true owner of a Digivice can activate it and use it. She found out nothing, because it went dead in her hands." T.K. said.  
  
Serena smiled, and pulled her Digivice out of her pocket.  
  
"So only I can activate this?"  
  
Everyone in the backseat nodded. Serena's smile widened.  
  
"How?"  
  
Matt cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, first you have a Digimon- somewhere. When we find it, your Digivice will activate. Your Digimon will Digi-volve to Champion stage. Now for Ultimate, we'll have to find your crest..."  
  
Serena tilted her head.  
  
"My crest?"  
  
Kari nodded.  
  
"Your crest usually stands for a trait you have inside you that you've never had or experienced before you found it."  
  
Serena's eyes widened.  
  
"So all of you have crests?"  
  
"Well, most of us. Davis, Yolei, and Cody are a special type of Digi-Destined. But the rest of us have crests," said Tai.  
  
"Like what?" Serena asked.  
  
"I have the Crest of Light," said Kari.  
  
"Crest of Hope," said T.K.  
  
"Friendship," said Matt.  
  
"And I have Courage." said Tai. "Sora has Love, Joe has Reliability, Izzie has Knowledge, and Mimi-she's another Digi-Destined who moved to America, had the Crest of Sincerity."  
  
Serena nodded, deep in thought.  
  
"I wonder what my crest will be."  
  
Kari smiled.  
  
"We already know."  
  
"What is it?" asked Serena.  
  
"The Crest of Darkness."  
  
Serena made a face.  
  
"Darkness? Like I'm evil or something?"  
  
"Nope," said Kari.  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Your crest is supposed to try and contradict mine or something. We're supposed to be opposites...but that will help us baet the evil people."  
  
Serena slowly nodded.  
  
"What evil?"  
  
Matt shook his head in shame.  
  
"Someone's trying to destroy us, but we can't defeat them."  
  
Serena smiled.  
  
"Well, I'll try my best to help you guys save the Digimon! Just one question. How will I know when my Digivice is activated?"  
  
"It will beep 5 times then start glowing." said T.K.  
  
As soon as T.K. said that, Serena's Digivice started beeping and glowing. Everyone's eyes opened wide and they all stared at the Digivice.  
  
"This means my Digimon's near here!" squealed Serena.  
  
Everyone started cheering excitedly. Kari stopped short.  
  
"Tai, keep your eyes on the road."  
  
Tai turned around in his seat to look at her.  
  
"I know what I'm doing."  
  
"Keep your eyes on the road!" Kari shrieked.  
  
Tai laughed and let go of the steering wheel.  
  
At that moment, a small black dog bounded into the road. Tai grabbed the wheel and slammed on his brakes as everyone else screamed. The brakes squelched and squealed.  
  
There was a thud, and the car stopped. Everyone sat there wide eyed in silence. After a few minutes, Kari was the first to speak up.  
  
"Tai. Tell me you did not just hit that dog."  
  
Tai was still gripping the wheel, white knuckled, white faced.  
  
"I...I don't know," he stammered.  
  
Slowly Serena unbelted herself from the car. She swung her door open wide. A noise from the back and other side of the car told her the others were doing the same.  
  
When all 5 were out of the car, they slowly trudged in front of the car. After a few feet, Kari and Serena gasped and started to sob.  
  
A small, dark form was laying under the bumper of the car. It wasn't moving. They all took a few steps forward.  
  
"Is it...is it...dead?" asked Matt.  
  
"I don't know," replied Tai.  
  
They all sat there in silence, when all of a sudden--the little dog made a loud whine and moved it's little paw.  
  
Everyone let out their breath. Serena ran forward and picked the dog up. It looked at her with crystal blue eyes and whined again.  
  
Kari hurried over.  
  
"It's so pretty! And it's only a puppy!"  
  
Serena turned around and shouted at the boys.  
  
"It's not dead- but it's really badly injured! We need to keep it warm and get it help as soon as possible!"  
  
Tai took off his sweatshirt and threw it to Serena. She wrapped the puppy up in it, then stood up with it in her arms.  
  
Tai started running to his car.  
  
"Come on! Let's get it to the Animal Hospital!"  
  
Everybody ran for the car. When they were all in, Tai tore down the street as fast as his car would allow.  
  
They reached the Animal Hospital 10 minutes later. Serena rushed inside holding the puppy, everyone else trailing behind.  
  
Serena hit the service bell repeatedly until someone came to the counter.  
  
"Help this puppy! It just got hit by a car!"  
  
The woman at the service desk looked alarmed.  
  
"Is it dead?"  
  
"No! But please, save it!" Serena begged.  
  
The lady nodded and took the dog from Serena. She took it into the backroom and came back 15 minutes later.  
  
"The dog will be fine, the doctor's working with him right now. We can release her in an hour, but only to the owner. Is the owner here?"  
  
Serena, Kari, T.K., Matt and Tai stared around at each other. The owner? Errr...  
  
"I need to give the owner the dog's care information."  
  
"Oh," said Tai.  
  
There was another long silence.  
  
"Children, where is the owner?"  
  
Serena sighed and stepped forward.  
  
"Here. I'm the owner." 


	12. AHH!!

SERENA'S HOUSE: 2.23.02  
  
TIME: 7:30 PM  
  
Serena lay on her stomach on the floor, Kari sitting cross- legged nearby. A sleeping bag and backpack lay in the corner-- Kari was spending the night.  
  
The puppy, which for the time being was being called :Tilly", was sleeping on Serena's bed.  
  
At the time, Serena was playing with Gatomon- whom Kari had brought over. Serena was giggling-- Gatomon was telling a really long story-- that she only knew half of.  
  
Serena heard steps on the floor outside her room.  
  
"Quick! My mom's coming!"  
  
Gatomon went stalk still, Kari picked her up and set her into her lap. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in!" Serena callled.  
  
Serena's mom entered with a tray of food and drinks.  
  
"I thought you girls might want an after dinner snack," she said.  
  
"We do!" said Serena, taking the tray from her mother.  
  
"Thank you," said Kari.  
  
Serena's mom smiled.  
  
"Oh, your welcome. Enjoy!"  
  
She started to leave, but when she reached the door, she turned around.  
  
"I left some food for the poor puppy." She left. Gatomon sighed and rose from Kari's lap.  
  
"That was a close one. I hate having to act like a stuffed animal."  
  
Kari smiled.  
  
"Well, that's the breaks! Let's see what food we have here."  
  
Serena grabbed a can of dog-food which she had bought earlier. She pulled off the lid and crawled over to her bed and the puppy.  
  
Serena called to the puppy.  
  
"Tilly! Sweetie! Wakeup!"  
  
The puppy was still asleep. Serena whistled gently, and the puppy stirred. Serena picked her up and put her on the ground. Tilly yawned.  
  
"Here, I got you food," said Serena holding up the can.  
  
The puppy gave her a blank stare. She blinked a few times, then frowned.  
  
"I'm supposed to eat that?"  
  
The screams from Serena, Kari and Gatomon echoed throughout the whole house. Serena's mom ran upstairs, out of breath.  
  
"Are you girls ok?"  
  
Serena nodded, white in fear.  
  
"Just telling ghost stories, Mom."  
  
Her mom nodded and slowly left the room. As soon as they were sure she was downstairs, Serena turned on the puppy.  
  
"You can talk? Since when?"  
  
The puppy nodded.  
  
"I've always been able to talk, you just never gave me an opportunity."  
  
Kari stammered.  
  
"So...so...what are you?"  
  
The puppy drew itself to it's full height, which was not very tall.  
  
"I'm PAJESOMON! A DIGIMON! I'm looking for my Digi-Destined, my partner, my Serena!"  
  
Serena and Kari stared at each other wide eyed. Serena smiled.  
  
"I'm Serena."  
  
The Digimon squealed with delight.  
  
"My person! I'm so happy!"  
  
She flung herself into Serena's arms and Serena hugged her.  
  
"Oh Serena!" Pajesomon cried, "I've been to hell and back trying to find you!"  
  
Serena froze. Slowly she pried herself away from the Digimon and held her in front of herself.  
  
"What do you mean, Pajesomon?"  
  
The little puppy sat on the floor and stared straight at her.  
  
"Well, it all started when..."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
Pagesomon lay in the grass. She was trying to nap in the sun, but kept getting distracted by other Digimon flying overhead.  
  
She turned over to her other side and yelped. A very old man was sitting not that far away watching her. Pajesomon stood and walked over to him. She nodded. He nodded and smiled back.  
  
"Pajesomon?"  
  
Pajesomon quickly nodded her head. The man continued.  
  
"It's time for you to find your Digi-Destined partner."  
  
The Digimon jumped for joy cheering. The old man smiled.  
  
"I really get to meet my partner?" asked Pajesomon.  
  
The man nodded his head.  
  
"Her name is Serena. She's currently located in Japan. I can take you there, but you'll have to find her on your own."  
  
The Digimon nodded her agreement. The old man stood up, and said something incomprehensible. He snapped his fingers and Pajesomon suddenly found herself out of the DigiWorld, and into the the world of men.  
  
In the world of men it was nighttime. Pajesomon wandered the streets until at last she came to a park.  
  
As she stood in the entrance to the park, she looked across the way. A girl dressed very strangely was sitting on a bench. Pajesomon saw her look at something in her hand...a DIGIVICE!  
  
Pajesomon gasped. That's Serena! she thought. She started to run when all of a sudden she was snatched up by somebody.  
  
This somebody was a teenage girl- with dark hair and bright green eyes.  
  
"What's this? A puppy?"  
  
Pajesomon lashed out and tried to attack her.  
  
"Let go! I'M A DIGIMON! I NEED TO GET TO SERENA!"  
  
The girl dropped Pajesomon in suprise. Pajesomon tried to make an escape, but the girl picked him up again.  
  
"You can talk? Hmm, I think you'd make a fine present for my boss," she said.  
  
The girl snapped her fingers and they were suddenly in a dark chamber, with only one ray of light that fell upon a young man. He was light haired with light blue eyes.  
  
When the girl dropped Pajesomon in front of him, he raised his eyebrows.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
The girl made a low bow.  
  
"Sir, when you told me to return to the fight scene to get the sceptre, I found this. I think it's important to Sailor Moon, and the Digi- Destined. It's a Digimon."  
  
The man smiled wide.  
  
"Ah, well done Alilanthea. Put it in the chamber with the other...er...prisoners."  
  
The girl rose and picked up Pajesomon.  
  
"Yes Your Highness."  
  
She walked out a side door and down many different staircases until at last they reached a steel door. The girl opened it then walked down row after row of metal prisons.  
  
When they reached the end, the girl threw Pajesomon into the cell and closed the door. She laughed.  
  
"Here's your new roomate-- another friend of your beloved Serena's. Haha!"  
  
The girl stalked away. Pajesomon turned around and faced the shadows behind her. She could hear whispers-- but from who?  
  
A dark cat punced from within the shadows. It circled Pajesomon.  
  
"So who are you?" It asked.  
  
"I'm Pajesomon- Serena's Digimon. You know Serena?"  
  
The cat tossed its head.  
  
"Know her? I was there at her birth! I'm Luna- her guardian. So what do you think of her Mina?"  
  
A pretty young girl stepped from the shadows. She had light blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She, or 'Mina' surveyed Pajesomon with wide, hopeful eyes.  
  
"She's our only shot of ever getting out of here," she said.  
  
Pajesomon tilted her head.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Mina walked over to the bars and peered out, making sure nobody could hear them.  
  
"Serena is a princess- one I swore to defend many years ago with my life. You are her Digimon- her protector, defender, companion. Right now she's all alone, with neither you or me. Luna and I can get you to Serena with the rest of our powers...but ther rest is up to you."  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Serena, Kari and Gatomon stared at her wide eyed.  
  
"What happened next?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"Well, Luna and Mina transported me back to the park, and I got hit by a car trying to cross the street."  
  
Serena shook her head.  
  
"That doesn't fit though. You were gone for- what? A day? But my friends have been gone for 6 months..."  
  
They all sat in deep thought. Finally, Kari snapped her fingers.  
  
"That must mean they're operating from somewhere near the Digital World! Time runs faster there!"  
  
Serena looked puzzled.  
  
"That still doesn't make sense. Time went faster here...not there."  
  
Kari sighed.  
  
"You didn't let me finish. Time runs faster there- except on the edges. Time runs slower than it does here!"  
  
Serena nodded and smiled.  
  
"Good! At least we have an idea as to where that evil is. I'm guessing the evil wants to rid the protectors of the world...Me and the Digi-Destined."  
  
Everyone sat in silence.  
  
"Well, let's get some sleep and think this over. It's harder to process information when your brain is tired." Kari unrolled her sleeping bag. "Night all."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena awoke abruptly. The alarm clock next to her read 3:30 AM. And- the phone was ringing.  
  
Slowly she reached for the phone. Kari turned in her sleeping bag to look at her.  
  
"I want to listen in," she whispered.  
  
Serena nodded and pointed to another phone on her desk. Kari stood near it. Serena mouthed the numbers 1, 2, 3, and they both picked up the phone at the same time.  
  
"Hello?" asked Serena.  
  
"Hello Serena," it was the lady.  
  
"What do you want now?"  
  
There was a cackle on the other end.  
  
"I want nothing more than to taunt you, silly girl. I know everything about your device, and you don't have a clue as to where your friends are."  
  
Kari rolled her eyes and Serena stifled a giggle.  
  
"Serena dear, you may as well just give up. Just give me your device-- it does you no good now that I know everything about it."  
  
Serena and Kari looked at each other. Kari mouthed the words: We know better. Go ahead and do it.  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
"Listen lady," Serena said.  
  
"Please, call me Alilanthea."  
  
Serena rolled her eyes.  
  
"Fine. Alilanthea, I agree."  
  
There was a definate pause on the other end of the line.  
  
"You...you agree?"  
  
Serena and Kari shared a glance.  
  
"Yes, I agree. You can have my device."  
  
"I...I can?"  
  
Serena and Kari stifled giggles.  
  
"Oh yes. I can't use it anymore- you already know all it's secrets. It's just junk."  
  
There was another pause, then the lady cleared her throat.  
  
"Well then. I'll have it. You should leave it..."  
  
Kari shook her head no.  
  
"Wait a second Alilanthea. We should meet somewhere for me to give it to you."  
  
Yet another pause.  
  
"Meet?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Time ticked by as the lady thought this alst statement over.  
  
"Fine, where should we meet?"  
  
Kari waved Serena over. When Serena got there, she saw Kari had written upon a peice of paper:  
  
Tell her you'll meet  
  
her in the Digital  
  
World. At the  
  
Digi Diner.  
  
Serena nodded her agreement. The lady was still talking.  
  
"Serena? Where should we meet?"  
  
Serena took the paper.  
  
"Uh, I know a great place in the Digital World."  
  
"The Digital World?"  
  
"Yeah. At the Digi Diner."  
  
There was yet another pause. Serena and Kari exchanged a hopeful look. If she refused, that would ruin their whole plan.  
  
"The Digi Diner? Uh, I can do that."  
  
Serena and Kari stifled nervous laughs and high-fived each other.  
  
"Good. We should meet in two days. The 25th. Be there by 12PM- or don't bother showing up."  
  
The lady paused.  
  
"What?"  
  
Serena smiled.  
  
"If your not on time, you don't get it."  
  
"Well, ok. I'll be there. You foolish girl- you still don't know a thing about your friends."  
  
Kari nodded her head. Serena tossed her hair and smiled.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't say that. I at least know they're alive and where they are."  
  
"WHAT?" shrieked the lady.  
  
"Good night Alilanthea!"  
  
Serena and Kari hung up the burst into silent giggles.  
  
"That was great! I can't believe it worked," whispered Kari.  
  
"Well, we have to thank Ken and Izzie. It was a good plan."  
  
"True. We have to tell the others it worked tomorrow."  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Now all I have to do is learn to fight with Pajesomon by my side."  
  
They glanced into the corner of the room where Gatomon and Pajesomon were sleeping.  
  
"You'll be fine," Kari said.  
  
"I hope so. I'd hate to make a fool of my self infront of our dear 'Lilla' in the Digital World."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's my latest chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Now here's a problem:  
  
I need to know who you, the readers, want to see Serena paired with. Do you want Tai? Matt? Someone new who I should introduce? Or should she stay faithful to her Darien...alive or dead? Review and tell me, or better yet, email me with your answers, questions and concerns at:  
  
AngelPieEcuz119@aol.com  
  
Thanks!  
  
Erin  
  
Ps: I've also heard I could do better writing my stories. Heres the deal: When I started this story I had more time to write. At school, I've just been assigned a writing assignment. So I'm putting more of my efforts into that story. Don't worry...my better writing will come in the sequel :) 


	13. Promise Me?

SCHOOL CAFETERIA: 2.24.02  
  
TIME: 11:45 AM  
  
Serena laughed long and hard.  
  
"Tai, you are sooo funny!"  
  
Tai smiled.  
  
"Why thank you, my lady Sere!"  
  
Everyone else at the table grinned. Serena looked confused, then shook her head.  
  
"Anyway, what ever happened to Kari?"  
  
T.K. snapped out of his day-dream gaze.  
  
"Oh, uh, she said she had a big suprise planned for us."  
  
Yolei tilted her haed.  
  
"So why did she tell us not to bring a lunch?"  
  
Ken shrugged and put an arm around Yolei's waist.  
  
"You got me." Ken smiled and Yolei smiled back.  
  
Matt looked at Serena.  
  
"So Sere, do you have a boyfriend?" his eyebrows were raised hopefully.  
  
Serena smiled.  
  
"Uh, no...I think."  
  
T.K. tickled Serena.  
  
"You think?" he asked.  
  
Serena giggled.  
  
"Well, he didn't exactly break up with me before he disappeared."  
  
Davis moved closer to her and put an arm around her.  
  
"Well, I think it's time you moved on," he said, looking deep into her eyes.  
  
Serena gazed back into his brown eyes. It wasn't like Davis was bad looking- what with his dark hair and soccer build. It was that-- she didn't know.  
  
She glanced to her other side. T.K. was staring at her. Serena blushed. T.K. was good-looking too. With blonde hair and green eyes...  
  
Her thoughts trailed off. Serena glanced down the table to where Tai was sitting. He was smiling at her, so she smiled back. He was a great looking guy...she loved his hair and eyes. He was also goofy, funny...and loveable.  
  
Then there was Matt. Sexy, serious, HOTT Matt. She couldn't deny that she liked him-- she glanced across from where she was sitting. He was deep in conversation with Cody. He didn't even notice her looking straight at him.  
  
Serena sighed. What am I doing to myself? she thought. Why am I driving myself crazy?  
  
All of a sudden, they heard a shout from near the cafeteria doors.  
  
"You guys! Look over here!"  
  
Everyone looked to where Kari was standing. She smiled and opened the door.  
  
"Here's your suprise!" Kari yelled as a person walked through the door, wearing a pink dress and carrying a picnic basket.  
  
It was Mimi.  
  
Izzie jumped from his seat and tore across the cafeteria yelling  
  
"Mimi! Mimi!"  
  
Mimi set the picnic basket down, and just in time too- for when Izzie ran to her he picked her up and swung her around. He started to carry her back to the table-- Kari brought the picnic basket behind them, smiling.  
  
Everyone was excited. They chattered for at least 5 minutes until they settled down.  
  
Mimi smiled at Serena and held out her hand.  
  
"You must be Serena. I'm Mimi- yet another Digi-Destined."  
  
Serena shook her hand and smiled back.  
  
"Nice to meet you Mimi."  
  
Mimi nodded.  
  
"Hey guys! I brought you all peanut butter and banana sandwiches!" (hehe Britt...)  
  
Everyone laughed and dug into the basket. After they ate, they finally got down to business.  
  
"So Mimi, why are you here?" Sora asked.  
  
"Oh, Kari told me about Serena being a Digi-Destined and the evil after her. I wanted to help when we go to the Digital World."  
  
Kari smiled.  
  
"Speaking of which, we need to divide into teams. One will do with Serena to the Diner, the other will stay here just in case with me. When Serena finds out where the base is, we'll all move in on it and save her friends."  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"So how do we pick teams?" asked Joe.  
  
"Um...oldest to youngest will alternate off." Kari said. "Here, I'll help decide. Serena and I don't count, since we're already assigned."  
  
Serena nodded and Kari continued.  
  
"Ok, Tai-your with Serena, Sora-me, Mimi-Serena, Izzie-me, Matt- Serena, Joe-me, Davis-Serena, T.K.-me, Yolei-Serena, Ken-me, and Cody, your with Serena. Does anybody have a problem?"  
  
Everyone shook their heads no. Kari nodded.  
  
"Good. We'll all meet in the school's computer room tomorrow morning at 6. You guys will go to the Digital World, while the rest of us will stay in the computer room until we are contacted by Serena's group."  
  
Kari stopped talking and ate her sandwich. Slowly the chatter built up again until everyone was laughing and joking as usual.  
  
Wow, Serena thought, these people-some of them who don't even know me like Mimi- are willing to fight with me for my friends. Her eyes filled with tears. Now that's friendship, she thought.  
  
Serena stood up from the table. T.K. looked up at her.  
  
"Sere, what's wrong?"  
  
Serena shook her head no, then ran from the cafeteria as fast as she could- her friends calling after her.  
  
She ran down hall after hall, blinded by her tears- until finally, she fell to her knees sobbing.  
  
I can't let them do it, she thought. I can't let these friends get taken away from me too. I have to fight by myself- so they won't get hurt. I couldn't bear it if he...  
  
She heard footsteps behind her. Serena didn't bother to look. She knew his presence from other's. His presence made her warm and happy- truly happy. Something she hadn't felt since Darien was last alive.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked, her voice a barest trace of a whisper.  
  
"Serena, tell me what's bothering you. Why did you run away like that?"  
  
Serena sobbed.  
  
"I don't want you all to fight just for me, I don't want you guys to die...especially you."  
  
He bent down next to her and took her hand in his. She looked at him. For a moment she felt lost in his eyes-- eyes she'd grown to trust- eyes she'd grown to--love.  
  
"We're not fighting just for you, but for the whole world. I'm doing my job as a Digi-Destined. Protecting you, being with you is just an added bonus."  
  
Serena nodded her head.  
  
"I think I understand. But when we go to the Digital World tomorrow, promise me something?"  
  
"Anything for you, Sere."  
  
She nodded and smiled.  
  
"Don't leave my side, or tell me to run away for my own safety even if it's life or death?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I promise a million times over. We'll fight together until its over."  
  
Serena smiled and he smiled back.  
  
He got up and he grabbed Serena's other hand. He pulled her up to her feet too. For a moment she felt dizzy and staggered, almost falling. He caught her in his arms.  
  
When she looked up into his eyes she felt herself melt away. She stood facing him for a moment. His hand brushed her cheek and a tiny shiver ran through her body.  
  
His arms encircled her waist and he pulled her closer. Serena, out of instinct, put her arms around his neck. She played with his hair for a moment.  
  
He leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips. He did it again and again until finally his lips pressed against her own.  
  
She opened her mouth a little to allow for his tounge to enter her mouth.  
  
And there they sat, making out for 10 minutes.  
  
They broke the kiss and Serena sighed. She lay her head on his chest and closed her eyes. He played with her hair, running his finger through her pigtails, and occasionally planting a kiss on the top of her head.  
  
"We should get back before the others freak out." he finally said.  
  
Serena pulled away from him and nodded. He started to walk away when she grabbed his arm and pulled him back.  
  
"Wait, I have to tell you something."  
  
"Really? Me too."  
  
"Fine-you first."  
  
"Ok. I love you Serena."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I love you too, Tai."  
  
Tai smiled and hugged her. They broke the hug, grabbed each other's hands, and walked back to the cafeteria.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You know I originally wrote this scene between Matt and Serena (sorry Matt fans) but I got more people saying they wanted Tai than Matt (T.K. was a close 3rd). That will teach you to review or email me! J/k. Plus, as I thought and hope you agree, Matt and Sora should be together (AHH! Sorry Tai fans!), and I can't separate them. Sorry if you are disappointed in anyway, but keep on reading, and whatever you want me to put into my next story-email me. I promise I'll include whatever you request!  
  
~Erin 


	14. To the Digital World

Hey everyone, once again! Soory it took me so long to get this chapter up...I was under the weather and was also (for the first time ever) experiencing writer's block! I hope you enjoy this new chapter and I will try hard as I can to finish the story this weekend.  
  
~Erin  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(For this chapter, I thought I'd try something new. In this chapter, I am doing people's points of views. At the beginning of each segment the POV will be marked. Enjoy! ~Erin)  
  
TIME: 4AM 2.25.02  
  
Serena~  
  
I woke up at 4am- my alarm clock woke me. I turned off the shrill sound and slowly rose from my bed.  
  
I got dressed and checked myself out in the mirror. I looked ok- nothing special. So I grabbed my Digi-vice, hugged Pajesomon goodbye, and crept downstairs.  
  
In the kitchen I ate a couple of bowls of cereal-three to be exact, until I was full. I glnced at the clock. It was only 4:25am- Tai wasn't supposed to pick me up until 5.  
  
To waste time I sat infront of the tv. The news was on, and instead of paying rapt attention to the kittens saved by firefighters, I was slowly drifting back off to sleep. I shook myself awake and glanced at the clock. It was now 4:41. ARGH! I knew I wasn't going to make it.  
  
I stood up and started doing jumping jacks. Hey- I needed something at this point to keep me up. After 5 minutes I started getting hot and sweaty. So I gave up and flung myself onto the couch.  
  
There was a small knock at the door and I bounded across the room to get it. It was Tai.  
  
"Took you long enough," I said.  
  
Tai shrugged and smiled. I stepped outside and closed the door behind me. We walked down my walkway and turned right.  
  
He had parked his car down the street so that when he pulled up my parents wouldn't hear and wake up. How thoughtful...  
  
When we reached his car he jumped infront of me. I was about to tell him off for being so rude to me when he opened the car door for me. Talk about sweet huh? And oh yeah, he's mine.  
  
Anyway, we cruised along towards the school. Kari, TK and Matt were in the back seat- Matt listening to his headphones, TK was asleep- his head lolling back and forth on his shoulders, and Kari was curled up against TK reading a book.  
  
I said a quick hi to Kari, who glanced at me and smiled. She quickly went back to her book. That's when I noticed the actual book. It was a stack of paper staples together, and on the would be cover it said  
  
To- My Light Angel,  
  
I hope you like my book. It's dedicated to you, you know.  
  
Love always, Your Hope Angel  
  
The title was: Adventures in the Digital World. I smiled to myself. TK and Kari were way too cute for words.  
  
Tai~  
  
So we were cruising to the school. When we finally got there, it was 5:30am, a little early, but we could wait. I'd do whatever it takes to make Sere happy...  
  
So at about 5:45- in walks Izzie and Mimi (kinda makes you wonder...hehe). We all said our greetings and waited around.  
  
From there it was a downpour of Digi-Destined! After Mimi and Izzie arrived, Ken and Yolei showed up, then Cody, then Sora, Joe and at about 6:15am...late by the way- was Davis, huffing and puffing.  
  
"You're late," Kari declared.  
  
"Save it," Davis wheezed.  
  
"Lets get going!" shrieked Yolei.  
  
Serena, Mimi, Matt, Davis, Yolei, Cody and I assembled in front of a computer. Yolei pulled out her D3.  
  
"Ok you guys. I have a portal set up for you near the diner," said Izzie, clicking a few keyboard buttons.  
  
"Thanks Izz," said Mimi.  
  
"Lets move it or lose it!" Yolei yelled.  
  
She held her D3 even with the computer screen.  
  
"Digi-port open!"  
  
And with that we were sucked into the screen amidst white light.  
  
Kari~  
  
The others were sucked into the computer screen. I knew it would only be a matter of seconds before we were contacted here in the real world, but I settled down in a chair nearby.  
  
All of a sudden, a mini-Gennai popped up on the computer screen.  
  
"Danger! Danger!" It yelled, waving its mini arms.  
  
Ken jumped forward and hit the Gennai with the mouse. It opened up into an email. Ken read-mumbled it to himself than gasped in suprise.  
  
"That's not good you guys!" he stated.  
  
"What's not good?" asked Sora.  
  
We crowded around the computer and I read the email outloud.  
  
"Dear Digi-Destined, what were you thinking? You just willingly sent half your group into a waiting trap! Now they've been taken to the base! They were kidnapped by Darni and Alilanthea- the newly dubbed 'Digimon King and Princess.' You have to save them!"  
  
I'm sorry to say, I don't know what happened after I read the email. All I know is that I blacked out before I hit the floor. My last thought: I did it.  
  
Serena~  
  
We got sucked through the screen, and a blink of an eye later, I was standing outside in a forest of tall trees.  
  
I must have looked scared, or nervous, or all of the above, because Tai grabbed my hand and squeezed it. It was a little comforting to know he was there, but I was still at unease.  
  
It's like I knew something was going to go wrong.  
  
All of a sudden, shouts were heard.  
  
"Tai! Tai!"  
  
An assortment of Digimon shot past me and threw themselves at their partners. An orange dinosaur thing was hugging Tai, a plant looking thing was crying and hugging Mimi, a dog-type thing was giving high-fives with Matt, another dinosaur-blue this time- was shaking jands with Davis. Yolei was embracing a huge hawk, and Cody a yellow armadillo.  
  
After all the emotional reunions, I was introduced to them. Augumon, Palmon, Gabumon, Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon were their names. They were going to accompany us to the diner.  
  
We left the woods and walked for 15 minutes until we reached a semi small white building.  
  
"The Digi Diner?"  
  
"Right-o," said Matt.  
  
We casually walked up the walkway and pushed the door open. The smell of food met our noses as we stepped inside.  
  
Quite contrary to what you would think, there was nobody in the diner at all. Not even someone at the counter.  
  
I rang the little service bell at the counter. Nobody appeared. Matt tried to ring the bell...-nothing. I turned to everyone and was about to comment on how weird this all was when- the lights went out.  
  
The blinds on the windows were closed so it was completely dark in there. From somewhere behind me I heard Cody call  
  
"Let's get out of here. Screw the meeting."  
  
I heard a movement towards the doors. Someone struggled with them for a moment, then Mimi called out in a weak voice  
  
"I can't get them open- they're locked!"  
  
My heart stopped. The doors were locked? What the...a sudden cold, familliar voice spoke from the shadows.  
  
"Welcome, Digi-Destined. I have been expecting you."  
  
I froze in fear. It was the lady from the phone...  
  
"Who are you?" called Davis.  
  
The lady chuckled.  
  
"I believe dear Serena knows me..."  
  
Everyone turned to look at me and I tried my best to look bewildered.  
  
"You know her, Serena?" Yolei asked.  
  
I couldn't do it. I couldn't lie to them. I shook my head yes.  
  
"That's my mystery caller,"  
  
Tai took a step forward and grabbed my hand. He smiled at me, but then his face turned stone cold as he faced the shadows the voice was coming from.  
  
"You won't hurt Serena."  
  
There was a low chuckle from the area.  
  
"I don't want to hurt Serena...I want to destroy the Digi-Destined and the Sailor Scouts."  
  
Davis stepped forward bravely.  
  
"You think you can scare us? You're the one who's scared! Why don't you come out and face us like a woman?"  
  
There was a brief pause, then yet another evil laugh sounded.  
  
"If I reveal myself to you, you will be most shocked..."  
  
"Show us coward!" yelled Mimi.  
  
Slowly, a pale light appeared in front of us. As we gazed into it, a girl stepped into it- wearing a jade green dress and green heels to match.  
  
I gasped. The height, figure, piercing green eyes, the dark hair that fell across pale skin...I couldn't believe it was  
  
"Lillanea?"  
  
Was the last thing I said before she snapped her fingers and we were all tackled from behind. I remember that I blacked out before I hit the floor.  
  
Kari~  
  
There was a buzzing in the back of my head, and distantly- there was a small clicking sound.  
  
Maybe it was my imagination. No- wait, there it is again, closer this time.  
  
I slowly regained consiousness. I sat up to see that Joe had a cold washcloth on my forehead, and TK was snapping his fingers in an attempt to wake me up. Well, can't say the it didn't work.  
  
Everyone was staring at me, as if expecting me to say something. So I broke the ice.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Izzie shook his head.  
  
"The others are, well...they fell into a trap set by the infamous 'Digital King and Princess', Darni and Alilanthea."  
  
I tried my best to clear my thoughts. Alilanthea...now where had I heard that name before? Then it hit me.  
  
'Please, call me Alilanthea..."  
  
"Oh!" I yelled suddenly, making the nearby Sora jump in suprise.  
  
"What?" asked Ken.  
  
"Alilanthea...that's the lady that calls Serena and tells her to give up her Digivice."  
  
"Hmmm, I wonder why." Joe said.  
  
Izzie stopped them all short.  
  
"You guys, we need to save everyone and the Digital World. Gennai says that there's a time distorter at the base. If we destroy it, we can get that time to run normal, like here...and we can save them..."  
  
The question hung in the air though. Where was the base?  
  
All of a sudden, the door to the computer room burst open and three little fuzzballs shot at me. I looked up just in time to see Gatomon, Patomon, and Pajesomon grip my arms and legs (and in Patmon's case, my hair).  
  
"You guys! What do you want?"  
  
"We know where the base is!" Pajesomon exclaimed.  
  
"Where?" asked Izzie.  
  
"Step aside," said Gatomon, pushing Izzie away from the computer. She hit a couple of keys on the keyboard, and then a new gate appeared on the screen.  
  
"There we are!" exclaimed Pajesomon. "That's the base area!"  
  
Everyone cheered at the Digimons' obvious intelligence and timing. Except me. I sighed.  
  
"It's all my fault they're stuck there in the first place."  
  
"No it's not," Sora said.  
  
She smiled. I smiled back. We all rose to our feet and stood infront of the computer. Pajesomon and Gatomon had themselves on my shoulders. Izzie hit a couple of keys on the keyboard and then stepped back.  
  
"Kari? Would you like to do the honors?"  
  
I shrugged than nodded. I held my D3 up to the computer.  
  
"Digi-port open!" I yelled before all 9 of us, (6 people, 3 Digimon) were caught up in white light.  
  
Serena~  
  
I woke up slowly and steadily. I was in a room with bars on on side and cement all around the other. So I was in a cell of sorts.  
  
As to where I was, I didn't know. I rose from the cold, damp floor and peered out the cage. There were no signs of Tai or my friends anywhere.  
  
Behind me I heard noises.  
  
I whipped around and was greeted by dark, surrounding shadows. I heard whispers.  
  
"What do you think?" whispered out a female voice.  
  
"Your call," replied a much deeper voice- most likely male.  
  
"Hello?" I called to the whispers.  
  
There were some more whispers, then rustles of people moving. When they stepped into the light, tears sprang to my eyes, and a sob caught in my throat.  
  
"R-Raye? Darien?!" 


	15. BOOM!!

Hihi All! Sorry its been awhile since I've updated, many things have happened in my life recently, and I felt that I should write about them too. I encourage you all to read my other story, The Day my Heart Died, and to read my three sister's stories. They are under the pennames Britaneia, Serena Rose, and Sailor Lilith. Read, Review, and Enjoy!  
  
~Erin  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SAME TIME AS BEFORE  
  
Tai~  
  
So I wake up, and I'm sitting in a corner of this room that's cold, wet, dark and pretty much empty. I looked around. In one corner was a bench of sorts, another, a window, and the last a young girl...pretty, with blue hair and blue eyes, and she was sitting there staring at me. I stood up and walked over slowly.  
  
She shrank back against the wall behind her, and that's when I realized she had bruises up and down her arms, along her neck and her face. This girl had been abused, which was a shame...as she was pretty.  
  
"I won't hurt you..."  
  
She sniffled a bit.  
  
"You want what they want," she said with a growing contempt.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"If I wanted what they wanted, would I be locked in here with you?"  
  
She sat there for a moment, contemplating this last statement. She looked up into my eyes, and tried to study my face in the dark.  
  
"I'm Ami...who are you?"  
  
I smiled now that she had responded.  
  
"I'm Tai. Where are we?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"I don't know...somewhere in the Digital World's outreaches. I got my computer taken away from me...so I don't know for sure."  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
"I was defending a friend, got kidnapped, and when I was awake from being knocked out...I was here. What about you?"  
  
"Ah..same, a little. I was here for a meeting with the Digital 'Princess', and she ambushed me and my friends."  
  
"You can travel to the Digital World on your own will? You must be a Digi-Destined. Who else is here with you, Tai?"  
  
"Uh...let's see...Matt, Yolei, Mimi, Cody, Davis and Serena."  
  
Ami's eyes widened.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
And with that she passed out, slumped against the wall, with only me to watch out for her.  
  
Matt~  
  
I shook myself awake. I was leaning up against a wall of a would be jail cell. Sitting next to me, with her head on my shoulder, was Mimi.  
  
I took her and held her out in front of me, but it was obvious she was unconsious. Oh man, I thought, if I don't help her Izzie's gunna kill me!  
  
A resounding step sounded from behind me. I swung around as fast as I could. There was a girl, with green eyes, brown hair, and a short green mini skirt outfit thing.  
  
I stood up and readied to defend myself, just incase she was going to try something. When she stepped closer, I cried out in suprise. She was at least half a foot taller than me!  
  
The girl smiled at my shock and held out her hand.  
  
"The name's Lita. You better leave your friend be, or she'll slip into a coma."  
  
I stared at Lita's hand, and finally put my own hand towards hers.  
  
"Matt," I said as we shook hands.  
  
"So what are you in here for?" she asked, her eyes never leaving my face.  
  
"Helping out a friend."  
  
Lita laughed, cold and dark. She turned and peered out the bars.  
  
"Me too. Sad little thing she is, really. She'll come looking for us any day now, though. She'll have faith."  
  
I choked back a suprised gasp, and Lita turned towards me.  
  
"Y...you mean, S-Serena?"  
  
Lita's eyes flew open in suprise.  
  
"You know Serena?"  
  
I nodded my head and in two quick strides, Lita was at my side, clutching my arm.  
  
"Is she here?"  
  
Again I nodded.  
  
"Yeah. We came with her to protect her when she found you and the rest."  
  
Lita looked out the window and sighed.  
  
"Thank you God, now we are saved." She turned back to me. "Thanks for guiding her."  
  
"No prob, its my job as a Digi-Destined. Be loyal to one another."  
  
"Is Serena a Digi-Destined too?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
Lita turned away.  
  
"Maybe that's why the Digi-Princess wants to destroy her so badly." Lita looked at me. "She's twice as valuable."  
  
Sora~  
  
We all landed in a huge pile at the bottom of the Digi-Port. Somehow, Pajesomon landed on the top, bouncing up and down on Ken's head.  
  
It took us at least five minutes to untangle ourselves, but when we did, we started missing the security blanket feeling.  
  
We were all looking around a huge, dark forest. I quickly linked arms with Kari. Hell, I was scared!  
  
Ken took a flashlight from Joe's bag and shined it around, finally landing on Pajesomon.  
  
"Where to, Squirt?" he asked.  
  
Pajesomon turned away from the light and looked around for a second.  
  
"Give me a minute," she said. She ambled over to a tree and sniffed at it. She shook her head no, then went over and sniffed another tree. At the third tree, she jumped into the air with happiness.  
  
"Come on! Serena's this way!" she yelled before running off along a dark path.  
  
We all scrambled after her as fast as we could, determined not to get lost or be last in line.  
  
Being third to last in line, I was able to hear the shriek behind me. I whirled around to see Kari lying on the ground crying in fear, TK trying to shield her from a small Digimon I had never seen before. I backtracked as fast as I could, then dove in with an experted soccer kick.  
  
The Digimon went flying, but three more took it's place. My eyes flew wide as they jumped through the air, attacking me.  
  
TK managed to grab one off of me and threw it against the tree. As it slid down, it gave a whimper, then a large shriek battle cry. The whole forest went silent as we watched the little thing scream over and over.  
  
Suddenly, the forest was filled with hundreds of the tiny little Digimon. I helped Kari to her feet, and, along with TK, we ran as fast as we could to get to the others.  
  
I was tackled from behind and hit the ground. Two more thuds behind me told me TK and Kari were in the same situation.  
  
I flipped over onto my back, and tried to fight back- fight towards my friends. My attempts were feeble.  
  
As my head started spinning and my vision went black, I called out, "Biomon!"  
  
The last thing I heard before I blacked out was a tiny voice, yelling  
  
"SPIRAL TWISTER!"  
  
Serena~  
  
I was racking with sobs, sitting on a bench. Raye was sitting near my feet, a comforting arm around my shoulder, another on my knee.  
  
Darien was standing in the corner, watching and observing me as tears fell down the sides of my face.  
  
"I mi-missed you s-so much!" I choked out.  
  
Raye threw her arms around me and hugged me close to her. Tears began to cloud her eyes too.  
  
"We missed you too, Meatball-Head. But we're here now. Don't worry."  
  
"Besides," Darien said from the corner. "We were only gone for about two days."  
  
I looked up at him with hate and hurt in my eyes.  
  
"Two days?" I whispered. "What are you talking about? It's been almost seven months."  
  
Raye back away in suprise, as did Darien. They turned to each other, confusion evident on their faces.  
  
"Seven-seven months, Serena? Are you sure?" Raye asked.  
  
I nodded my head and my eyes teared up again.  
  
"How is that possible?" Dairen asked, crossing the room and sitting next to me. He took my hands in his. "Tell the truth, Serena."  
  
I pulled away from him and sighed. How dare he think I lie, I thought.  
  
"You're in the Digital World."  
  
"The Digital World?" Darien asked.  
  
Raye shook her head.  
  
"No, that's wrong. Ami told me time flows faster in the Digital World."  
  
"Not on the edges. Time flows slower than normal time here," I pointed out.  
  
"That can't be true," Darien said, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
I glared at him.  
  
"Are you saying I'm lying?"  
  
"No, we're just saying that if that was true, Ami would have told us," Raye said.  
  
I sighed in exasperation.  
  
"Listen, would you dare deny the knowledge and the word of a Digi-Destined if they told you this?"  
  
Raye and Darien shook their heads no.  
  
"I'd belive them," Raye said.  
  
I sighed again.  
  
"Then why don't you believe me?"  
  
Raye and Darien were taken aback.  
  
Izzie~  
  
"PAJESOMON, YOU IDIOT! WHERE ARE WE GOING?" I yelled after the little dog.  
  
All of a sudden she stopped running, and I had to apply the brakes to my feet to avoid stepping on her. Ken hit me from behind with a little "Ow." Joe in return hit him from behind and we all fell.  
  
As we stood up, I glared at the little dog.  
  
"What was that for?" I asked.  
  
She sniffed the air.  
  
"We're almost there. In fact..."  
  
She trapsed off among the bushes, and we followed along behind. When we were clear of the whipping branches, we all gasped.  
  
In front of us stood a huge, black castle. The turrets and towers reached beyond the sky, and the walls were almost as high. Above the gate hung a sign that said:  
  
The Evil-Digi Castle  
  
Ken laughed to himself.  
  
"Could they be, anymore obvious?"  
  
I rolled my eyes in agreement. Joe tapped my shoulder from behind.  
  
"What Joe?" I asked.  
  
"Um...Izzie..."  
  
"Joe, what?"  
  
"Uh...Sora, TK and Kari are missing."  
  
I swung around. He was right, they were gone. I sighed and shook my head.  
  
"Damn, how are we going to infiltrate the fort now?"  
  
Pajesomon looked at me.  
  
"Send them back to look for them, you and I will go."  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked.  
  
Pajesomon nodded. I turned around to look at Joe and Ken. They nodded and waved goodbye, heading back into the darkness of the woods.  
  
I turned back to Pajesomon, who nodded and we started creeping towards the castle, using all our stealth training (What the heck? Stealth training? Good one Erin...).  
  
We were near the gate, which a guard was protecting. I looked to Pajesomon hoping she'd have some sort of plan ready, but instead she closed her eyes.  
  
A second and a rush of wind later, I stared at Pajesomon wide eyed. She smiled at me and trotted off, leaving me in shock. Pajesomon had somehow gotten us into the castle.  
  
Davis~  
  
I was sitting in the corner of the jail cell, my hands over my ears- rocking back and forth on my knees. The little pink haired girl hadn't shut up since I got in there, despite what the cat had said...yes...the cat could talk too.  
  
"And when I transform, I become Sailor Mini Moon!" the little girl said.  
  
"We know Rini," responded the cat automatically.  
  
"I help my mama fight!"  
  
"We know Rini,"  
  
"And I have lots of attacks such as..."  
  
I couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Rini, I KNOW!"  
  
The twelve year old stared at me with innocent amber eyes. Then she got all huffy and turned away.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Artemis, the cat, and I sighed. It was already a long night. When would the day come?  
  
"Rini, I'm sorry. Friends?" I asked.  
  
She turned back to me, and smiled.  
  
"Friends!"  
  
There was a tap on the cell bars, and a low whisper.  
  
"Davis?"  
  
I jumped up and walked to the bars.  
  
"Izzie? Is that you? Why are you here? How did you get here?"  
  
The jail cell door flew open and Izzie was standing there.  
  
"Davis, no time to explain. Just get out of here right now, before they capture you."  
  
I nodded gravely and grabbed Rini's hand, Artemis on her shoulder. I drug her off the floor and flew down the hall.  
  
We ran hard and long, until we came to a dead end, with a huge computer panel wall.  
  
"Dammit," I muttered. Then a huge red button caught my eye. I glanced at Rini, she was staring at it too.  
  
"Push it," I muttered.  
  
"No, you," she muttered back.  
  
Quickly I grabbed her hand and pressed the button with it.  
  
"Teamwork!" I yelled triumphantly, as a voice overhead said,  
  
"Five minutes until self-destruction."  
  
"YOU IDIOTS! YOU PRESSED THE BUTTON TO BLOW THIS PLACE UP!" Artemis yelled.  
  
Rini and I screamed and ran back down the hall hand in hand. As we turned a corner, a huge dinosaur Digimon cut us off. He roared at us and made us step back a bit.  
  
I threw myself infront of Rini, and the Digimon growled at me. I could feel his hot breath on my face, so I closed my eyes, waiting for certain pain, when-  
  
"FIRE ROCKET!"  
  
I heard a whine of defeat and looked up. Flamedramon was staring at me, the huge monster laying behind him.  
  
"Davis! Jump on!" he yelled.  
  
I threw Rini onto his back then scrambled up behind her. Flamedramon dashed through the castle as fast as the speed of light.  
  
When we were outside, approaching the gate, Sora, TK, Kari, Ken, Joe, Patamon and Gatomon flew past us.  
  
"NO! Come back!" I yelled.  
  
"Why?" Sora yelled back.  
  
"It's gunna blow!" I shouted. After a second of hesitation, they all came dashing after us, panting to keep up. We heard the voice behind us say,  
  
"One minute until self-destruction."  
  
"Flamedramon! The only way we'll survive the blast is if we get a gate here and now! Is there one near us?"  
  
"There is, but its back the other way! It would be too late!" he yelled back.  
  
I sighed, then stared at Rini. She was doing something really weird. She was holding a key from a chain on her neck outstretched towards the sky.  
  
"Pluto! Please! Help us!" she yelled.  
  
All of a sudden, a gate appeared infront of us. I had no idea where it came from, but all eleven of us dashed inside to safety.  
  
I turned back and glanced at the dark castle. I heard rumbling sounds, and many screams. It blew up in a huge ball of fire, just as the gate closed and took us back to the school's computer room. 


	16. No way...

2 DAYS LATER, TOKYO JAPAN  
  
TIME: 8:30 AM  
  
Serena~  
  
My head was pounding. What happened? Izzie came to set me, Raye and Darien free. We ran to the gatesÖthen the castle exploded. What happened?  
  
I opened my eyes and tried to focus them. I was lying in my bed at home. How did I get there? Was going to the base a dream? The alarm clock near me said 8:27 am, about two hours after I was supposed to be at the school.  
  
A sob sounded from the corner. I looked over and saw mom crying silently- tears streaming down her face. I looked at her confused, until I opened my eyes wider and lifted my head off the pillow. I then saw the whole picture.  
  
Rini was sitting in her lap, trying to comfort her. My mom was obviously over-joyed at having both her ëdaughtersí back home. And after so long, too.  
  
Rini noticed that I was awake and left momís lap. She crawled over to my bed on her knees, and took my hands in hers. She leaned over me.  
  
ìMama,î she whispered into my ear.  
  
I burst into tears for the sentiment of it. My little girl from the future was alive and safe in my home. I threw my arms around her and gathered her into a hug. She scrambled onto my bed next to me.  
  
"What happened?" I asked her.  
  
She looked at me with her innocent amber eyes.  
  
"One of your new friends, Davis? He pushed the self- destruction button."  
  
"Is everyone…?"  
  
Rini nodded and smiled.  
  
"Everyone is ok."  
  
"How…how did they get out of there?"  
  
Rini's eyes widened with a mystical look at some far away scene. She began to recall for me what had happened.  
  
*FLASHBACK  
  
Rini~  
  
"No! Davis! I can't just leave everyone there!" I cried as we rode away from the castle.  
  
"We have too!" he yelled back. He turned to me with sympathetic eyes. "I'm sorry Rini."  
  
I slumped down into a stupor and listened to Davis ramble on with his dragon friend. Something about needing a gate home, but it was too far away, we'd die, we need one.  
  
Gates? I was good with those! Before I knew it, I was searching under my shirts for my necklace. I pulled it out- the tiny gate key I had took from Pluto before I left home. I thrust it into the air and called out,  
  
"Pluto! Please! Help me!"  
  
There was a rush of wind that stopped time. Only I was able to move. I turned around. Everyone behind me was stuck in their running positions. I turned forward and gasped. Pluto was waiting for me.  
  
"Pluto! You stopped time! Now you'll die!" I cried.  
  
Pluto shook her head.  
  
"No I won't. This is the Digital World. Time is different here- so therefore, I can get away with it," she smiled.  
  
"Pluto…I need a gate so me and these people can get out of here alive."  
  
Pluto smiled.  
  
"What you need is a plan," she said.  
  
I frowned.  
  
"Too late for that."  
  
Pluto shook her head and smiled.  
  
"Not likely. I planned ahead. When I unfreeze time, a gate will be here. You will make sure everyone makes it in here safely. The castle will blow up and you will mourn your losses. But that is not the case. An angel and her dark shadowed friend will save everyone…that is all you need to know."  
  
"Will you promise me everyone will live?" I asked.  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Ok Pluu."  
  
She glanced at me.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
I nodded. She snapped her fingers and she was gone, and I was once again rushing along the dragon's back. There was a gate ahead, and we all ran inside. I turned back and saw the castle blow up. But wait…something was rising above everything.  
  
A white glow settled upon the castle and the lands around it, making everything eerily peaceful. Something was at the center of it…something that could only be described as an angel. Following behind it was a dark wolf with wings. They rose into the air and they both called out something- incomprehensible cause I was so far away, but the words were a sweet melody to my ears. A white flash of light blinded my eyes as the gate closed.  
  
"Wait! I know who that was!" I cried to nobody in particular.  
  
A rush of wind, and I was inside a school's computer room, and all I could do was whisper,  
  
"Mama…that was beautiful."  
  
*END FLASHBACK  
  
Serena~  
  
Rini was smiling into my face.  
  
"You saved everyone."  
  
I was confused.  
  
"I did?"  
  
Rini smiled even more.  
  
"Its ok. You're not supposed to remember now, but it will all come back in time. Now you will come downstairs and see everyone?"  
  
I blinked.  
  
"Who's all here?"  
  
Rini rolled her eyes and pulled the covers off of me.  
  
"Who isn't? And I think I saw TK and Kari try to sneak in all the Digimon."  
  
I went pale and I cupped my hand over Rini's mouth. I had finally realized that my mom was in the room.  
  
"It's ok Serena." She gave me a watery smile. "I already knew. When you were born, someone had told me you'd be thrice as special."  
  
I smiled back and ran to my mom. We hugged and she took hold of one of my hands.  
  
"Mom…so you know…everything?" I asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Rini thought it would be best to tell me while you were asleep."  
  
I turned to Rini.  
  
"You know I'm a Digi-Destined?"  
  
Rini rolled her eyes.  
  
"Duh! You hang out with the Digi-Destined!"  
  
I glanced at her.  
  
"So?"  
  
She grabbed my hands.  
  
"Plus, Serenity, you have a Digimon you know. One that isn't very good at keeping it's identity a secret either."  
  
She dragged me out of the room, my mom following.  
  
Tai~  
  
Beautiful. The only word for her was beautiful. How I could stand to be away from her for a whole week while she was inconsious was beyond stupid. As she walked down the stairs, her long hair lose about her- framing her face, she had a white glow about her. The same glow from the base... From behind me, I heard a gasp, then an awed Mimi say,  
  
"She's truly Sailor Moon."  
  
She walked down the stairs, a look of disbelief mixed with joy. hen she reached the bottom of the stairs, she broke into a huge smiled.  
  
"Um...hi everyone!" she yelled, before becoming the center of a very large and crowded group hug.  
  
When everyone broke free, Serena glanced at me and smiled. I smiled back. She strode across the room and I swept her into my embrace. We stared into each other's eyes, and I finally pressed my lips against hers, over and over.  
  
I felt a tap on my shoulder. I glanced behind me, Serena still caught up in my arms. Matt was standing there, his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Yes?" I asked.  
  
"Do me a favor?" he responded.  
  
"What?"  
  
He smiled maniacly.  
  
"Get a room!"  
  
The whole room burst into laughter, and we all headed into Serena's living room. We assembled a sort of a half circle.  
  
"Well," Serena said. "I think proper introductions need to be made. First off, I'm Serena- Sailor Moon and Holder of Darkness."  
  
The Sailor Scouts raised quizical eyebrows and Serena smiled.  
  
"Don't worry. Next?" she said looking to me.  
  
I cleared my throat.  
  
"Uh, I'm Tai- Holder of Courage. Next?" I said, looking at a little girl to my left.  
  
"Rini- Sailor Mini Moon. Next?"  
  
"Davis, Courage and Friendship Sub-Holder. Next?"  
  
"Ami- Sailor Mercury. Continue..."  
  
"Matt, Holder of Friendship."  
  
"Raye- Sailor Mars."  
  
"Cody, Knowledge and Reliability Sub-Holder."  
  
"Lita, Sailor Jupiter."  
  
"Mimi, Holder of Sincerity."  
  
"Mina, Sailor Venus."  
  
"Kari, Holder of Light."  
  
"TK- Hope."  
  
"Artemis, Protector of Mina."  
  
"Ken- Kindness."  
  
"Luna, Protector of Serena."  
  
"Sora, Love."  
  
"Izzie, Knowledge."  
  
"Yolei, Sub-Holder of Love and Sincerity."  
  
"Joe, Reliability."  
  
Serena looked around.  
  
"Where's D?"  
  
"Home," Raye said.  
  
D? Who's D? I thought.  
  
Serena shrugged.  
  
"Oh well. Now that we're all on first name basis, we need to talk about this bad-guy."  
  
I cleared my throat.  
  
"The Digimon King and Princess."  
  
"Darni and Alilanthea," Izzie added.  
  
"Who we all know is Lillanea," Kari said.  
  
Mina turned to Kari.  
  
"Are you serious? I hate Lillanea...that witch."  
  
Serena whistled to regain her audience.  
  
"Yeah- Lillanea and some guy named Darni. As far as we know, Darni and Alilanthea didn't survive the base blowing up. So we're pretty much clear for now."  
  
The phone rang and we all stared at it.  
  
Kari~  
  
We stared at the phone, until on the third ring I stood up. I walked over to it and slowly picked it up off the cradle.  
  
"Hello?" I asked.  
  
A laugh filled the whole reciever.  
  
"Hello Kari."  
  
"Lillanea," I hissed.  
  
Everyone's faces went gaunt.  
  
"Why do you sound so suprised?" Lilla asked.  
  
"Because the base!"  
  
Lilla laughed.  
  
"You think something like that would stop me from ruling the world?"  
  
I gaped and shuddered in fear.  
  
"You're mad. Stark raving mad, Lilla. You need help."  
  
"Kari, you'll be the one who needs help after I destroy you."  
  
I turned to the others. Mina mouthed,  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Lita solved the problem by pushing the speaker phone button. Automatically, Lillanea's laugh filled the room. Everyone's eyes widened.  
  
"Kari, are you still there?" Lillanea asked.  
  
"Ye-yeah. I'm here."  
  
"Darling, I have a proposal."  
  
I growled into the phone.  
  
"You always have a plan. Just tell it, before I get mad."  
  
Lillanea laughed.  
  
"I doubt you could hurt me, even if you were mad. And, that's half of the proposal..."  
  
Everyone held their breath as she went silent. Then she slowly started to talk.  
  
"I have seen the Sailor Scouts fight me, they are no match. I have had the Digi-Destined face off against my minions, they are too weak,\."  
  
She took a long rattling breath and sighed.  
  
I couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Great observations Lillanea! But that's not a plan, that's throwing it in our faces how great you think you are! TELL US DAMMIT!"  
  
Lilla drew in a sharp breath.  
  
"Do not berate me Kari, I have the power to kill you- and don't think I won't if I have the chance," she hissed.  
  
"Then prove it. Fight us. Digi-Destined and Sailor Scouts versus you and that wussy-ass Darbi guy."  
  
"Fine. Tonight in the park." Lilla hissed.  
  
"See ya then," I muttered.  
  
I hung up the phone and pressed the speaker phone button off. I turned to the otehrs.  
  
"Well, there we are." I said.  
  
Serena~  
  
"Well, there we are." Kari said.  
  
I stood frozen. Lillanea survived the blow up? No...her and that Darni guy both? Last time we fought that Darni guy...we lost! So did the Digi-Destined. This wasn't good.  
  
New hope washed over me. But this time, I thought, we're fighting together. We're twice as strong. WE CAN WIN!  
  
"What do we do?" asked Mimi.  
  
Everyone turned to look at me and Tai. Our eyes widened in suprise.  
  
"What do you want with us?" asked Tai.  
  
Izzie smiled.  
  
"Well, you are the leader of the Digi-Destined..."  
  
"And Serena's the leader of the Sailor Scouts," Ami brought up.  
  
"So therefore...you come up with a plan!" Rini threw into the conversation.  
  
I stared at Tai.  
  
"Well...lets see." I began.  
  
I scanned the room.  
  
"Ok...I'm not going to make a plan. I'm going to assign people to positions. Deal?"  
  
Everyone nodded their agreement and I smiled.  
  
"Good. First off, Ami, Luna, Artemis, Izzie and Ken...I have a computer room down the hall. You guys dig up all the information on Lilla and Darni, and make a plan."  
  
They nodded and left the room. I did a quick scan again.  
  
"K...Joe, Yolei, Cody, Raye and Mimi, go to the family room next door. You guys will be incharge of helping any fallen warriors during the battle. Practice on each other or whatever..."  
  
They left for the Family Room.  
  
"What about us?" asked Sora.  
  
"I'm quite observant," said TK, "and I figure that we are the ones with the most potential to destroy Lilla and her friend."  
  
"Exactly." I said. "Our powers can't fail! First off, we have the power of Love, Friendship, Courage, Hope, the weather, and more Love, Friendship and Courage. Plus we have three sources of Light."  
  
"What about Darkness?" asked Davis. "Isn't that your crest, Serena?"  
  
"Yeah, it is. But we don't know what that does yet."  
  
"So how do we prepare?" Lita asked.  
  
"We train. Practice attacks, practice releasing the inner power of our Crests...all that stuff."  
  
"Sounds good." said Matt, standing and stretching.  
  
The others followed his suit, and Rini led them all into the backyard, which would serve as our make shift training grounds.  
  
I felt a tap on my shoulder. I spun around. It was Kari.  
  
"Yeah Kari?" I asked.  
  
"Serena, question."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who are you going to fight as, Sailor Scout or Digi-Destined?"  
  
I paused and thought about my training ahead. What would we really need to defeat Lilla?  
  
"Both," I replied and walked outside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All of my fans rock, because they are sooo patient and they review! I love you all! I'm typing up the 17th chapter, so look forward to that coming within the next few days. I love you all, keep reading, and please please please review! If you have any questions, concerns, or if you would like me to write something into one of my stories, please contact me at:  
  
AngelPieEcuz119@aol.com  
  
Oh yeah, and read my sisters' stories, their pennames are Britaneia, Sailor Lilith and Serena Rose.  
  
Love ya all!  
  
~Erin 


	17. Totally Cool

That Night  
  
8:45 PM  
  
Serena~  
  
The night was clam, collected, beautiful. The stars twinkled above, but the dark clouds covered the moon. I glanced at everyone else as we were gathered on my front porch. I nodded.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
We walked down to the park, untransformed, unaware taht anything could happen to us at any moment. We Digi-Destined had our Digi-vices clipped to our back pockets, and us Sailor Scouts had our transforming objects tucked inside our jackets.  
  
The plan that Ami, Luna, Atemis, Izzie and Ken had come up with was brilliant! Here's a little overview:  
  
Lita covers the moon with clouds. We walk to the park under the cloak of darkness. When we get there, Lita transforms while Tai and Matt power up their crests. They are our first wave- they hold off anyone who attacks us early. Lita then uncovers the moon, The light from the moon combined with everyone else's crest power should transform Rini and I, and supply power for Kari. That way, all our actual power would be saved for the fight... good plan, huh?  
  
We made it to the park in perfect time. I glanced at my watch, it read 8:54. I looked to Lita, Matt and Tai. They nodded and all went silent. Lita reached into her coat pocket and brought out her transforming stick. She threw it into the air.  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!" she yelled, and when the stick hit her hand again, she was Sailor Jupiter.  
  
Matt and Tai grabbed their Digi-vices from their back pockets.  
  
"Gabumon!" Matt yelled.  
  
"Augumon!" shouted Tai.  
  
All at once a weird sound filled the night air. I closed my eyes briefly, and when I opened them again, Gabumon and Augumon were no longer there.  
  
The huge wolf and dinosaur smiled down on me.  
  
"Serena, I am Greymon, Augumon's Digivolved form," the dinosaur said.  
  
"And I used to be Gabumon, but now I'm Garurumon," the wolf told me.  
  
This was Digivolving? Cool...wonder what Pajesomon will be. I shook my head.  
  
"Okay guys, next part of the plan...everyone else transform or Digivolve...except me, Rini, Pajesomon, Gatomon and Kari."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement. All around the park shouts went out:  
  
"Mars Star Power!"  
  
"Venus Star Power!"  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
"Biomon Digivolve!"  
  
"Palmon Digivolve!"  
  
"Tentamon Digivolve!"  
  
"Gomamon Digivolve!"  
  
"Patomon Digivolve!"  
  
"Veemon Digivolve!"  
  
"Armadillomon Digivolve!"  
  
"Hawkmon Digivolve!"  
  
"Wormmon Digivolve!"  
  
There wad a lot of bright flashing lights, and the park was lit up. I held my hands up to shield my face, blinded momentarily. When the glow sub- sided, I looked around. Sailors Mars, Mercury, Venus and Jupiter were talking, and the Digi-Destined were talking to a lot more giant Digimon. They took it upon themselves to introduce their new forms.  
  
"Birdramon, aka Biomon."  
  
"Togamon, aka Palmon."  
  
"Kabuterimon, aka Tentomon."  
  
"Ikakumon, aka Gomamon."  
  
"Angemon, Patomon."  
  
"X-Veemon, Veemon."  
  
"Ankylomon, Armadillomon."  
  
"Aquilamon, Hawkmon."  
  
"Stingmon, Wormmon."  
  
I snapped out of my momentary awed stupor to command to group.  
  
"Ok! everyone join hands in a circle around me, Rini, Kari, Gatomon and Pajesomon."  
  
They did as I said. I turned to the others who were in the circle with me.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
They nodded. I smiled.  
  
"Then let's do it. TRANSFORM!" I yelled.  
  
We all began to summon our inner powers, and we were doing alright. Until the ball of light flew at us, knocking into us at full force.  
  
Tai~  
  
We all joined hands, me grabbing one of Mina's and one of Greymon's many claws. A settling silence came upon us. Nobody spoke. Just watched the five in the middle of our friendship circle.  
  
Rini was already transformed, and she stood on a higher plane- somewhere between comatose and consiousness. She obviously was transfering her powers to the two everyone thought would be our saviors...Serena and Kari.  
  
Serena and Kari were mumbling something incomprehensible, talking amongst themselves that if one was darkness and one was light in this world, it would be opposite it the other. Serena smiled at Kari.  
  
"We'll just have to find out, huh?"  
  
Kari giggled, and she and Serena grasped each other's hands. Between them a white glow settled upon them as they smiled and whispered to each other.  
  
A growl sounded behind me. I swung my head around just in time to see Lillanea hurl a ball of light at us. Too late to stop it, it hit us full- force, and knocked us back off our feet.  
  
I hit a tree with a sickening thud, then landed on the ground with a dull plop. My eyes stung with tears as I tried to move. I couldn't do it, my back was trashed. All around me, I heard simmilar cries of pain.  
  
I blinked back tears. I had to find Serena and my sister, but where were they...wait, what?  
  
Serena ans Kari were still standing up, same exact place, still grasping each others hands, the white glow still shining strong around them. The only thing that had changed were their faces. They now held something of anger mixed with the loving concern for their friends.  
  
"Se-Sere! Kari!" I choked out.  
  
They never flinced, never glanced my way. They just stared down Lilla as thought they were seeing the devil themselves.  
  
Lillanea's face was a mix also- though it was one of anger, suprise and fear.  
  
"Y-your still standing?" she asked them in disbelief.  
  
Serena and Kari smiled wide and held hands tighter.  
  
"All apart of the plan..."Kari said.  
  
What? This wasn't apart of the plan. Then all of a sudden, Serena and Kari shouted as one:  
  
"Sailor Scouts Renew!"  
  
A white glow surounded all of the Sailor Scouts as they stood, grimaces here and there. But there faces mostly read determination.  
  
They formed a line behind Serena and Kari.  
  
Again they shouted,  
  
"Digi-Destined Renew!"  
  
As though it were second nature after getting my back crushed, I stood. I could feel my back stab with pain, but it was a distant pain, as though Kari and Serena's will were driving it away.  
  
Around me, the other Digi Destined and Digimon were slowly standing and assembling a line behind Serena and Kari. And there we stood- our army, staring down Lillanea.  
  
Lillanea laughed.  
  
"You think you have me scared, but you forgot I have help."  
  
She snapped her fingers and a guy appeared next to her- Darni.  
  
Serena and Kari laughed too. Lilla's face fell suddenly.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
Serena's eyes sparkled brightly.  
  
"We have extra help too."  
  
She turned her face towards the sky.  
  
"Moon Cosmic Power!" she yelled.  
  
A bright light erupted around us, and dust flew into our eyes. When everything settled, I blinked my eyes a few times.  
  
Yeah, there was Sailor Moon- protector of the innocent and defender of justice. But...but...oh my God...what?  
  
Kari~  
  
Serena looked up at the sky.  
  
"Moon Cosmic Power!" she yelled.  
  
As her powers started transforming her, she locked eyes with me.  
  
"Be ready Kari," she whispered to me.  
  
Serena closed her eyes and pushed her mind, exerting all of her powers towards me.  
  
I tossed back my head and cried in pain. Serena's mind was obviously advanced in exerting power, and it was overwhelming me.  
  
Light started wrapping me up, filling my body with a tingling sensation from my head to toes. I closedd my eyes as I was lifted momentarily off the ground. When I was set back down, I opened my eyes.  
  
Sailor Moon was sitting there, the beautiful Guardian of Love. She was staring at me, smirking in satisfaction. I felt alarmed, so I looked at myself.  
  
I gasped in suprise and shock. Wow...no way!  
  
My hair was adorned with a tiny gold tiara, and I was wearing a white leotard with a gray skirt and knee high gray boots. In my hand I held an arrow, wound round with pink and gold. On the tip of the arrow my crest was engraved.  
  
I looked back up at Serena and everyone else. Serena was the only one who wasn't in shock. She strode forward and held out her hand.  
  
"Welcome aboard, Sailor Eclipse." she said.  
  
I grasped her hand and shook it smiling. I was a Sailor Scout- and now I had double the power to help defeat Lillanea and her friend Darni. This was sooo sweet.  
  
I put on a grave look and turned to Lilla. I wanted to burst our laughing at the look on her face. She looked as though she had been told she had 2 days to live.  
  
I smirked.  
  
"Not so brave now, huh Lilla?"  
  
She made her eyes bluge and her mouth dropped.  
  
"But-but, Sailor Eclipse wasn't supposed to be found for 3 years. You just changed the course of time!"  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
"You're right. With a little help from my friend Setsuna I did. Apparently you are looking at the time table that says you defeat us and rule the world. Well Lilla, there has been a revised schedual. This one says that Sailor Eclipse has been found, and that she is the key to defeating you and your good friend Darni..."  
  
Lilla went numb all over, galring us down.  
  
"Your new little source of power doesn't scare me."  
  
I smiled.  
  
"It should Lilla."  
  
"And why is that, Kari?"  
  
"Because," I started. "When we make our Digimon Digi-volve, they will now have twice the power than usual."  
  
Lilla stared.  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"Oh we would," said Serena.  
  
We unclipped our Digivices from our skirts and held them infront of us.  
  
"And we will!" I finished.  
  
We held our Digivices into the air with superiority and flourish.  
  
"Gatomon, Digivolve!" I yelled.  
  
"Pajesomon, Digivolve!" Serena echoed behind me.  
  
White light flashed then faded. Standing there were Gatomon's and Pajesomon's digivolved forms.  
  
Serena~  
  
Oh my God, I can't believe it worked! I knew deep down that in the Digital World Kari and I were supposed to be opposites- dark and light. But as Sailor Moon, I'm light- so was it, was there any possible way that she could be dark?  
  
I remembered back when Luna said something about there being many more Sailor Scouts. So I went out and found Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotoru. Then Luna said that they were not the only ones...  
  
I looked deep into Kari's eyes as we grasped hands. There was a glimmer of a tiny hint of power. Not her Digi-Destined power... something else was there.  
  
Could she be a long-lost Sailor Scout? There was only one wat to have found out. I grasped her hands tighter.  
  
"Sorry, this might hurt," I whispered to her.  
  
Her face twisted into confusion.  
  
"Moon Cosmic Power!" I yelled, beginning my transformation.  
  
As all my power wrapped me round, I pushed with my mind- exerting and channeling my power towards Kari.  
  
I heard her cry out in pain. I'm really sorry Kari, I thought, but it will be worth it.  
  
When the lights flashing subsided, I looked up at Kari. There was no longer the Digi-Destined girl in front of me. Instead, there was a powerful warrior, a treasured guardian- a Sailor Scout.She was Kari alright, but with a gray and white Sailor Scout outfit. In her hand, she held a gold arrow wrapped with pink ribbon and engraved with the crest of light.  
  
'Sailor Eclipse', I heard Luna speak into my mind. And indeed, with her clothes and dark hair and dark eyes, she was.  
  
I smirked and held out my hand towards Kari.  
  
"Welcome aboard, Sailor Eclipse."  
  
She smiled at me and shook my hand.  
  
'Sweet, I'm a Sailor Scout', I heard her say in my mind.  
  
I nodded.  
  
'Yeah, you know what we have to do now, right?' I thought back.  
  
'Challenge Lilla,' she thought, and we turned towards our enemy.  
  
Lilla's face was as white as a sheet, or a ghost. Kari and I laughed together in our minds.  
  
"Not so brave now, huh Lilla?" Kari asked.  
  
Lilla's eyes and her mouth widened about 2 inches wider.  
  
"But-but, Sailor Eclipse wasn't supposed to be found for 3 years. You just changed the course of time!" Lilla looked at me like I had just destroyed the world.  
  
"You're right. With a little help from my friend Setsuna I did. Apparently you are looking at the time table that says you defeat us and rule the world. Well Lilla, there has been a revised schedual. This one says that Sailor Eclipse has been found, and that she is the key to defeating you and your good friend Darni..." I finished my speech and watched Lilla's face. She was obviously scared, but she tried hard to hold her face in a tight glare.  
  
"Your new little source of power doesn't scare me."  
  
Kari laughed a little.  
  
"It should Lilla."  
  
"And why is that, Kari?" Lilla asked.  
  
"Because, when we make our Digimon Digi-volve, they will now have twice the power than usual." Kari finished with a smirk.  
  
This time, Lilla's shock shone through her emotionless face.  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"Oh we would," I said happily.  
  
Kari and I unclipped our Digivices from our skirts and held them infront of us.  
  
"And we will!" Kari finished for me.  
  
We held our Digivices into the air with superiority and flourish.  
  
"Gatomon, Digivolve!" Kari yelled.  
  
"Pajesomon, Digivolve!" I said with uncertainty, unsure of what to do.  
  
A white light flashed, and I was momentarily blinded. When the white flashing was gone, I looked around.  
  
Behind Kari, an angel of white light was standing, bow and arrow at ready. She turned to smile at me.  
  
"Sailor Moon, I am Angewoman, Kari's Digimon partner. Nice to meet you."  
  
I smiled and nodded, then felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and gasped.  
  
"Pajesomon?" I asked in disbelief.  
  
Standing at about my height, a little taller, was-was-  
  
It was a dark angel, kind of wolfish looking in features, but its wings stretched out on either side of it. The angel held a sceptre that slightly resembled mine- but it was black wound with gold.  
  
The dark wolf smiled and I smiled back. Out of pure instinct, and maybe old recognition, I automatically knew who this creature was.  
  
"Hi, Ekantromon...let's get ready to fight." 


	18. Wrapped in Depression

I AM SOOOO SORRRY!! I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU ALL HANGING LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN! Anyway, to the point. I have a new chapter for y'all, and it is really good. And kinda sad. But anyway, I love you all, thanks for waiting patiently, ok, maybe not patiently, but you waited, and thatÃ­s the whole point. Enough talking, read my chapter and review!  
  
~Erin  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I donÃ­t own Digimon or Sailor Moon, but I wish I did!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tai~  
  
Now things were getting down right weird. Let me recap: First, my sister and girlfriend aren't hurt by the blast. Then they transform into Sailor Scouts. Then their Digimon digivolve.  
  
Right now, Lillanea was more scared than if she were in hell herself. Her hands were shaking and she was as white as a ghost under her dark hair.  
  
The Darni guy was also looking a little nervous. He was slightly paled, but his eyes were narrowed, full of determination and hatred.  
  
Despite my back being hurt, my pain was gone. I took a few steps forward and placed one hand one Serena's shoulder, and the other on Kari's.  
  
"You know what you have to do," I whispered.  
  
They both nodded, then as if they were one they shouted,  
  
"We are the Sailor Scouts. And we stand united for love and justice! Everyone, attack!"  
  
The whole of us erupted into a battle field. Digimon attacks, Sailor Scouts fought. Lilla fought back, but where had Darni gone?  
  
I looked around frantically. Then I found him, trading attack for attack with Sailor Moon and Sailor Eclipse. I saw them both fly back...so I ran over.  
  
I punched Darni in the back of the head. He staggered forward then spun around to face me.  
  
His eyes were flashing with anger, and it was apparent he was about to attack me back.  
  
I closed my eyes and waited for more pain, but all of a sudden someone yelled,  
  
"Double Mirror Attack!"  
  
I opened my eyes just a bit to see white and black light surrounding Darni. Darni flew back and hit the pavement with a sickening crunch.  
  
Sailor Moon and Sailor Eclipse were standing side by side, their sceptre and arrow pointing to the spot where Darni was just standing. They had saved me.  
  
I rushed over to them and wrapped them both up in a huge hug. They hugged me back.  
  
"You're ok!" Serena cried.  
  
"Yeah. That was a sweet attack you guys. How did you do it?" I asked.  
  
Kari looked at Serena and then back at me.  
  
"Well, we both care about you, then when we saw Darni turn on you, we yelled, 'Tai!' and then we both just...attacked."  
  
I realized the key to everything. They had to work together to win. They contradicted each other. Would that work for the Digimon too? What if they DNA Digivolved...would they stand a better chance of winning?  
  
I was just about to tell them my brilliant theory, when we were wrapped up in a bright light.  
  
I was caught in a colorful kelidoscope...and I couldn't get out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kari~  
  
I was crying. I was lost in a world created by my enemy. I was lost in a whirlpool of self-pity and bad memories. My mind wanted to escape, but my heart...  
  
My heart wanted to cling to my childhood memories of past...it especially played over and over inside my head the day I found out...  
  
*INSIDE KARI'S DAYDREAM*  
  
I ran to the doctor's bathroom and threw up again, and again, and again. I stood and wiped my mouth with a paper towel and took a little cup to rinse my mouth out.  
  
Slowly I walked back down the hall. I stopped infront of the room I was supposed to be in. It was room number 8.  
  
I'll always remember this number, I thought to myself for no reason.  
  
(Erin says: And for those of you who don't know *Laughs at those who don't* Kari is the Eight Digidestined Child)  
  
Slowly I reached my hand up to the handle and eased the door open. I closed the door behind me quietly, then went and hopped up onto the bed, like I had never left.  
  
My mom was with Tai, and they were talking in the back office with the doctor.  
  
Slowly I slipped off the bed and walked over to the office. The door was open slightly, so I stood and listened.  
  
"...You're wrong doctor!" my mom said tearfully.  
  
"I'm afraid not, Mrs." he replied.  
  
"But she's only 5! It can't be!"  
  
"I'm sorry...cancer is always hardest for the family members, but..."  
  
"I HATE YOU!" Tai yelled.  
  
Tai's words echoed in my ears.  
  
He hated the doctor.  
  
He hated the doctor because someone had cancer.  
  
He hated the doctor because I had cancer.  
  
I slowly stumbled back to the bed and lay down...  
  
*END OF DAYDREAM*  
  
Tears streamed down my face. So that's why Tai was mad at the world. Because I had cancer. It's all my fault.  
  
I felt myself sinking lower and lower into my depression.  
  
Come on, fight it! I thought.  
  
But I was at the point of no return.  
  
Could anyone help me?  
  
What about Tai?  
  
I glanced over at my brother. He was writhing in pain, trapped in his own world of depression and hurt. He couldn't help me if he wanted to...  
  
Who could save us?  
  
Who could help us?  
  
I glanced at Serena. She was also being wrapped up in her depression, but not really...  
  
There was a faint white glow tracing the outline of her body. The darkness was fighting to try and get to her, but it really couldn't penetrate the protective shield around her...  
  
If anyone could save us, it would have to be her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena~  
  
I've done this before. The enemy gets off a hit and you fly through the colors, seeing every moment in your life that could possibly be considered bad.  
  
Right now, I was seeing the time when we first fought Lilla, the time that Rini left for the first time, and many others...but I didn't believe in it.  
  
So that's why it wasn't working on me now. I knew I could beat it like I have every time before.  
  
But I would need Kari and Tai's help. Yet, they weren't...there at the moment.  
  
Never having faced this kind of attack before, they were teetering on the brink of insanity. Tai emitting screams every few minutes and Kari hugging herself, a continuous stream of tears running down her face.  
  
How would I drag them out of this twisted world?  
  
I sort of walked over to Kari, and shook her shoulders gently. Her eyes slowly fluttered open.  
  
"Serena?" she asked.  
  
Her voice echoed and she sounded far away, when in reality, she was but a finger tip away.  
  
"Its me Kari," I said back, my voice also echoed and distant. "Don't worry. We're okay. This world isn't real."  
  
"The pain and hurt sure is...look at my brother..."she trailed off and glanced at him. I grabbed her hand and she looked back at me.  
  
"Yes, the pain is real. The enemy created this world so we would be los in pain and not be able to fight. We can get out, but I'll need your help."  
  
Kari looked at me sadly, then full of determination.  
  
"Will Tai be okay?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"He'll be beyond fine."  
  
Kari thought it over, then gave a small smile.  
  
"Ok, how do we do it?"  
  
I thought it over.  
  
"Well, it will take the power of light...so I'll use my sceptre and you use your crest!"  
  
"Why my crest?"  
  
"Because...because light cuts through darkness."  
  
Kari smiled wider.  
  
"Makes sense. How do we do it?"  
  
"Same as always, unleash the inner power."  
  
Kari giggled.  
  
"I can do that!"  
  
"On the count of three, ok? One...two...three!"  
  
I pushed with my mind, heart and soul. All my energy gathered into my sceptre, and with one shout...  
  
"Moon Princess Meditation!  
  
"The darkly colored kelidoscope slowly crumbled up and flew away.  
  
We were free.  
  
Lilla and Darni were standing over our fellow Sailor Scouts and DigiDestined, who were all obviously as injured as Tai.  
  
Lilla was scared.  
  
So was Darni.  
  
I turned on them.  
  
"Your in for a whole world of pain now!" I called out in a strong, brave voice.  
  
Kari and I held hands. Immediately our crests, weapons, and transforming items began to glow. Angewoman and Ekantromon, who were a moment ago lying hurt on the ground, stood and started glowing too.  
  
Kari giggled in her mind, but when her mind voice spoke it was clear and determined.  
  
'Serena, we destroy them now or never'.  
  
I mentally nodded, and all at once we both shouted,  
  
"Light to Dark, Dark to Light! Unite us as one, like Day and Night!"  
  
Kari and I began to glow too, then the most wonderful thing happened...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haha! I call that the standard Erin cliff hanger! Anyways, review, and I have about 2 more pages to write of the 19th chapter, and then I can type that up for y'all to read! Love ya lots!  
  
~Erin 


	19. Through Time, Space, Eternity

Hihi all! Sooooo sorry that I have been gone for like, what, ever? I promise I will finish the stories I have started ASAP. And...I decided to start with this one! Everyone, prepare for the longest and best chapter you have ever read. This will pretty much be the last chapter I have in the story, besides the afterward. Then after that, I will finish "Where'd Ya Get That Gun?", and then "My Heero, or was that Heero?", and then "Moi Aussi!", and then after that I will start my interactive fanfic, which, by the way, I still need characters for, so step up and help out! And, pending on your guys' reviews, I may possibly make a sequel to "Light". Sound good? Ok folks, read on!  
  
Love, Erin  
  
PS: I do not own frigging Sailor Moon or Digimon, so reviewers, please stop asking for autographs! Thanks, hehe!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Continued from last time)  
  
Kari and I began to glow, then the most wonderful thing happened....  
  
Serena~  
  
Kari and I began to glow. Dimly at first, but the more I concentrated and believed that we could win, the more solid, heavy and pure the light became.  
  
A wonderful sensation tingled at my back and my hands. I could feel my body being uplifted, my soul being—I really don't know. Cleansed? Wiped free of all troubles past?  
  
I knew in my heart and mind that the same thing was happening to Kari. I could feel her soul's warmth close to mine, feel her emotions of wonder, joy and a hint of fear wash over me. I could feel her heart beat in sync with mine. Feel her reach out for me, making sure that I was still there, and that I wouldn't leave her.  
  
With all my heart and soul I reached back towards her, to let her know that I was still there, and that no matter what, we were one and the same. Whatever she went through, what ever she was feeling, whatever her heart desired, I went through, felt, and desired deep down also.  
  
Right now we both were going through a light stage at warp speed, not able to control where we went, where we stopped, what happened next. We both felt a hint of fear as we rushed through this window way to our powers unknown. And we both desired the same thing…to save our friends from peril and the pain that we knew was in store for them if we failed.  
  
The light suddenly froze. The colors stopped spinning like a pinwheel, and I could finally see what was in store for us. Kari and I were sitting alone, in a room, though it couldn't be a room, for there were no walls, no floor, or ceiling. Just time, space and light all around.  
  
What made it a room was the table in the center of the never-ending existence. There were three chairs, and one was being occupied at the moment. I recognized him as no other than the old man who first gave me a Digivice, and the look at my future.  
  
"Come Sailor Moon, Sailor Eclipse." He beckoned Kari and I over.  
  
Not hesitating a moment, we both walked over and took seats opposite the man.  
  
I was about to ask who he was and what he wanted when he answered for me.  
  
"I am no other that that of who controls time, space, light, and existence itself. I am Freienadal, the keeper of the future untold. What I want from you will have to be explained in three separate ways."  
  
"Three separate ways…and they would be?" Kari asked. Unlike the man, who's voice was solid and clear as a young man's, Kari's voice was distant, like sand slowly being washed away by the tide.  
  
"The first, my children, is me telling you three things. The second will be in the defeat of those who you think too strong willed to be destroyed. The third, only time will tell."  
  
"So you can tell us three things right now. Please tell us," I said, my voice also sounding washy and faded.  
  
"First off, it will take the powers of Light and Dark alone to defeat those who are purely dark."  
  
"So, the both of us." Kari said.  
  
The man nodded.  
  
"Yes. Second, the future will decide on one decision you make tonight. That decision could kill one, or it could kill all. Only you two can make the choice."  
  
"Kill…kill one? Which one?" I asked.  
  
The man shook his head.  
  
"Only time will show who you sacrifice. The third and final thing…"  
  
The man paused, and I knew it was not for a big dramatic effect, something such as what I would have done. He was deep in thought, trying to word his statement delicately for the girls who had only just turned fifteen.  
  
"The third…what ever you girls do in life- the choices you make, the feelings you feel, the thoughts you think, are all connected to one another. If one of you makes a decision upon your life, the other's life follows that path also. Think wisely, and think quick, for you time is running out.  
  
I will give you these," he said, pointing to the table.  
  
Almost miraculously two objects appeared. They were tiny figurines, one purple, one pink. The purple one was that of a tiny angel, almost life like, except for it was made of wax. The other was also another tiny angel, pink. Both had bows of gold and black, and they both wore the same clothing.  
  
I took the purple one, instantly knowing it belonged to me. I cradled it in my palms like it was a treasure that would break if even the most delicate of hands touched it. Kari did the same to the pink one.  
  
I looked up to express my thanks to the man, but I saw that he was walking off into the distance, getting further and further away, but really going nowhere at all.  
  
"Wait!" I yelled. "Please! What do we do with these?"  
  
The man kept walking, never looked back, but still we both heard his voice as  
  
loud and clear as if he were still sitting in front of us.  
  
"When the time comes, you will know. Remember, Light brings the Dark, Dark covers the Light. Work together, and you shall win…"  
  
And with that, he disappeared. I only just had a few seconds to realize what he had said, when the rush of colors came flying back at Kari and I.  
  
For minutes we raced through the gates of existence, until we just landed in the middle of the park.  
  
Lilla and Darni were standing there over our fallen friends, mouths wide open, and it took me a minute to finally realize why.  
  
Kari~  
  
Serena and I were not longer just the ordinary Sailor Scouts and Digi- Destined that had left what seemed moments before. We were stronger, more willed, and we had the power to fight.  
  
We were not Sailor Scouts.  
  
Nor were we Super Sailor Scouts.  
  
We were Eternal Sailor Scouts.  
  
No other Sailor Scout had become Eternal besides Sailor Moon in the whole entire history of the Moon Kingdom. But now it had.  
  
Like the old man had said, we were one in the same, so when Serena transformed, I transformed right along with her.  
  
And our Digimon were not the same as before either. They were no longer Pajesomon and Angewoman. They were stronger, different. No longer there. They too, like Serena and I, were one and the same.  
  
In their place stood two angels, tall in height. They were completely identical, from hair, to eyes, to outfits. Except one donned a purple outfit and carried a golden bow and arrow. The other wore pink and held a black bow and arrow.  
  
And in that instant, I just knew what to do, like the old man said I would know. Deep in my heart and soul I knew that Serena was thinking and experiencing everything I was.  
  
"Legermon!" Serena yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Brunemon!" I copied in a not so loud fashion.  
  
"Attack!" We yelled, so synchronized anyone could have sworn that only one person said it.  
  
Totally in sync, both angels flew into the sky and pointed their bows and arrows at Darni and Lilla.  
  
"Combined Strike!" They yelled, as a light arrow and a dark arrow sped towards the villains.  
  
Only Lilla had realized what was going on in time and cleverly threw herself out of the way. Darni stayed rooted to the spot, still in shock over the fact that we had become so strong.  
  
The attack hit him head on, and before we knew it he was ripped apart from soul to flesh, and then….no more.  
  
When all the light had cleared, there was simply just no more Darni. He was just simply gone, wiped from existence. But Lilla was still there, and at the moment, a major factor in winning or losing this battle.  
  
She had gathered all of our friends within a huge ball of dark light, much like the one I was stuck in so short a time before. Our friends were crying, or shaking in fear, all of them obviously so stuck up on themselves to even give us a smile of encouragement.  
  
It was up to Serena, me, and us alone.  
  
"Serena! Kari! I give you a major choice! Your Digivices or your friends' lives!"  
  
Legermon and Brunemon prepared for another attack, but Serena and I shook our head slowly. They lowered their weapons and slowly floated back towards the ground, landing softly next to us.  
  
"Lilla…you…" I was at a loss for words, and I was very surprised I could actually get those few out.  
  
"What is it going to be? Could you really live with yourselves knowing you killed your friends, and all for some stupid power that is no match for mine?"  
  
Serena looked at Lilla, then glanced at me. Her eyes bore into mine, and I could see clearly.  
  
I could see what she was thinking, feeling, and all of those things transferred to my own mind and body. I knew what we had to do, the only option to throw her off guard.  
  
We had to attack.  
  
Serena~  
  
We slowly pulled out our scepter and bow and arrow, somehow Lilla didn't realize what we were doing. As if we had done it many times before, Kari and I yelled out of nowhere  
  
"TWIN ILLUSION ATTACK!"  
  
A stream of white light and a stream of dark light was flying towards Lilla. We thought that we had taken her completely off guard. But apparently she was a step ahead of us the whole time.  
  
For when we saw our light flying at her…another light came flying back at us.  
  
Kari~  
  
It was too late. Time for our good-byes. Mentally I summed up a list of everyone I knew and loved and sent them all farewells with my mind. The ball seemed to be flying in slow motion…slower and slower as it came nearer Serena and me.  
  
And then it hit.  
  
I landed on the ground, not moving, seeing. Just thinking.  
  
So this is what it was like to die.  
  
Serena~  
  
I was lying on the ground, my eyes not seeing, but my mind and heart seeing the whole view and picture. My hand twitched. Are your hands supposed to twitch when you die? I don't think they do. I wasn't dead. I was alive, and very much so. So then…who took the blast?  
  
I rolled over quickly and saw Kari lying crumpled on the ground. At first look I gave her for dead, and as tears sprung to my eyes, I saw…she was breathing.  
  
I gave a sigh of relief and crawled over to Kari, shaking her awake. Slowly we both stood, surveying the scene before us.  
  
Lilla was lying some ten feet away. Obviously nearing death, we walked over to her and watched her.  
  
She stared at us with glassy unfocused eyes.  
  
"Serena…Kari?"  
  
She was no longer Alilanthea, bad girl out to take over the world. She was and always had been Lillanea, rich, snobby, misunderstood by all except those who could actually stand her.  
  
But it was too late for reconciliation. Too late to help her. Too late to be her friend.  
  
"I'm so..sorry, for everything. I was jealous, and.." she started to get dizzy and stopped speaking.  
  
Kari and I kneeled down, holding her almost lifeless body in our arms.  
  
"Its okay Lilla, we forgive you. For everything." I said.  
  
"Promise?" she coughed.  
  
Kari nodded.  
  
"Lilla, we love you, and you'll always be our friend."  
  
She slowly smiled, and that is when we knew it was the end of Lilla. We slowly laid her down on the ground and looked at our friends.  
  
They were out of the bubble, but they were no longer in pain, all of them merely in a deep sleep, which they would soon wake from.  
  
But….  
  
Kari~  
  
But who took the blast for Serena and me? Who was the brave soul that risked his or her life to save those of two silly little teenage girls.  
  
That's when we saw who. Our hero. Crumpled lifelessly in the corner of the park, hidden by bushes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AHH! Cliffhanger again! The next chapter is the last one, and I promise to have it up by this Friday! Love you all and review!  
  
Buh-bye  
  
Erin 


	20. Light Cuts Through Darkness

I'm very very fast. This is the last chapter of "Light Cuts Through Darkness." It is also very emotional for me, seeing as how this will be my first ever multi-chapter story I have finished! Anyway, read it, cry, laugh, do what you want to, but just remember to review! The more ending reviews you guys give, the more I'll want to write a sequel!  
  
Love ya lots,  
  
Erin  
  
PS: NO, I don't own Digimon or Sailormoon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last time:  
  
But who took the blast for Serena and me? Who was the brave soul that risked his or her life to save those of two silly little teenage girls?  
  
That's when we saw who. Our hero. Crumpled lifelessly in the corner of the park, hidden by bushes.  
  
1 Week Later:  
  
Serena~  
  
That pig headed asshole. He had to go and get himself killed. He was always the one that if the situation ever came down to fight or risk someone's life, he'd risk his life just to save mine.  
  
Because he loves me.  
  
I know this for a fact. He told me when he was dying.  
  
*FLASHBACK  
  
Kari and I were running over to him, and I fell to my knees. Cradled his body in my arms. Cried over him. And then he took a breath.  
  
He was still breathing, but it was labored, and very weak. He didn't have a lot of time left, so he wasted not one second of it.  
  
"Sere…I love you."  
  
"Don't," I said, emotion thick in my voice, tears streaming down my face.  
  
Kari sat to the side, watching, quite in awe, quite in shock, mostly confused because if we lost him…did we lose ourselves?  
  
"I have to tell you this. Serena, I love you, and I have since the first time I ever met you. Sure, sometimes stuff got hard for us but we still made it through."  
  
"Just be quiet. Be quiet." I whispered, the words staying on my lips, sounding selfish and foolish outside your head when your one and only love is dying in your arms.  
  
"Serena…you'll…never be alone, as long as you and the others are together, you can keep my memory alive."  
  
And then his body went limp, and his eyes glazed over. And there was no more him.  
  
*END FLASHBACK  
  
And my last words to the man I loved were, "Just be quiet. Be quiet."  
  
I suck, I thought, as I cradled my head in my hands.  
  
Tears slipped through my fingers and fell to my black velvet dress. Somewhere, in a different world, the priest was going on and on about how wonderful he was.  
  
But I already knew how wonderful he was. He was everything I needed, wanted, and he really did take a part of me when he left.  
  
A hand gently placed itself on my back. I looked up to see Kari with tears in her eyes also. She hugged me. She knew without having to tell me. She feels my pain.  
  
The whole front row was just us Sailor Scouts and Digi-Destined. Most of us bawling, most of us trying to keep composed. Some of us never really knew him on a personal level, but they felt the pain all the same.  
  
That's when the eulogy was over. His best friend finally got done talking, and the priest said we could pay our last respects to him.  
  
Slowly as if in a daze, I rose, not caring who was trying to come with me, those who stayed back. All that mattered is that I saw him, and no matter how far-gone his soul was, make him know that I did love him too.  
  
As the casket came closer, my head became more clouded. I tried to compose myself the best I could, and looked inside it.  
  
His dark hair lay flat on his pale skin. His eyes were covered by his almost translucent eyelids. I cried out and immediately Kari rushed to my side.  
  
I fell to the ground sobbing, hitting the soft dirt over and over in anger. Mad at the world. Mad at the evil. Mad at me.  
  
Two pairs of arms wrapped me up and lifted me off the ground. At least they were still there for me. They loved me enough to know my pain.  
  
Kari hugged me and we rocked back and forth.  
  
She understood me.  
  
We were really one in the same.  
  
I gave the second pair of arms a bigger hug.  
  
They understood me too.  
  
They may not be like Kari and me…  
  
But I really do think  
  
That Tai is my soulmate.  
  
And though it may take time  
  
I will learn to love him as much as I did love Darien.  
  
I walked away, looking back just once more  
  
At Darien's lonely grave,  
  
Then walked on  
  
Towards my future.  
  
Cause the hard days will get better.  
  
Because it does...  
  
Light cuts through darkness.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Does anybody else totally hate the fact that I am a writing genius? The twists, the turns, the cliffhangers and mysterious endings! That was the completion of "Light Cuts Through Darkness." I hope you enjoyed it, and I encourage you to read some of my other stories as well. Please also read the following authors stories:  
  
Serena Rose, Britaneia, Sailor Lilith, Caspian, Sailormoonshadow, and Yashamonmaster  
  
Please review, because I am basing whether or not I write a sequel based on if you do!  
  
Love you, and until later,  
  
Erin 


End file.
